Friendship Bond
by DUO-MRF
Summary: Daya loves her but will he ever be able to tell her that...? [So doll Sneha happy now, hehehe... ;) ]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N…**

**Sneha, **dear this is the one, doll you have asked me to write… I have tried what I can do to make it worth reading but you know na yar that I am very un-romantic person hehe so don't know how it is… Please yar brdasht ker laina doll, thank you…

**Lavanya, **So sorry doll, I am out of station these days and that's why became late to post the new story... Love you a lot bach'chy, stay blessed... :)

An apology in advance if any of my word will hurt anyone…

Regards…

DUO-MRF.

* * *

DUO's Home…

Daya was lying on sofa placing head on one arm and dangling legs freely from the other arm's side and while watching TV and as usual not stopping at any channel and was continuously shuffling channels and at last getting annoyed switched off the TV and stood up…

Daya annoyingly: Kya yar kitna bore ho raha hun main… Boss ko bhi na aaj hi jana tha… Ab main kya karon iss khali ghar mein… (looking outside raining, so opened the terrace door and stood on the door step while looking at the rain…) Sach mein yar bohut miss ker raha hun tumhien… Itny mazey ki barish ho rahi hai… (taking sigh…) Chalo tum jaldi aa jana bs kaam khatam ker k… (coming in front of his photo…) Boss main _pakory_ banany ja raha hun, tum fikr nahin karo, tumhary naam k bhi main hi kha lun ga… (winking him naughtily…) ab tumhary liye itna tou ker hi sakta hun na main…

And in smile he went inside the kitchen and started placing the items on kitchen slab…

Daya while grabbing the onions: Sb sy pehly _pyaz_ kat'ta hun…

And the mess began… While pealing the onion he got cut on his thumb and started hopping in kitchen and opened the water-tap but no water… Daya annoyingly opened the fridge and after taking an ice-cube, rubbed it on his thumb and wiping hands with the towel placed there, looked towards the onions and making a face…

Daya: I think _pyaz_ rehny daita hun aur pehly _aalu_ ker laita hun…

And after peeling potatoes, he started cutting them in whatever shape he was willing to cut them… And then took the green chilies and when he started cutting them, started feeling pain in his thumb so stopped doing that and…

Daya angrily: Pata nahin kya masibt hai, Abhi hota tou kb k taiyar bhi ho chuky hoty _pakory_… Koe nahin bana raha main, hunh…

And he went outside in anger and dialed his society's watch-man's number…

Daya annoyingly: Pani kyun nahin aa raha ghar mein…?

Watch-man: Sir motor mein kuch problem ho gaya tha, theek ker rahy hain, thori dair mein aa jaye ga…

Daya in frustration just placed the receiver back and: Aaj ka tou din hi problem day hai… Pata nahin kya… (And electricity went off… Daya in extreme anger…) Bs issi ki kami reh gae thi, kuch reh na jaye kisi ka, hunh…

And he threw the cloth roughly at one side which got hit with the vase and the vase fell down, got broken…

Daya looked in that direction and: Ab yeh kaisi aawaz hai… Kya toota…?

He went towards that direction, after switching on his mobile's torch and in shock: Hye bhagwan yeh kya ho gaya… Abhi ka favorite vase… Woh tou mujhy jaan sy maar dy ga, kya masibt…

And stopped hearing door knocking sound… Daya confusingly: Iss waqt koun aa gaya… (the door again banged… Daya while moving towards the door…) Aa raha hun, ruk'ko tou…

And he opened the door and shocked to see Shreya there…

Daya in shock: Shreya tum yahan…

Shreya in smile: Sir ander chal k baat karien please… Bohut tezz barish hai…

Daya while moving aside to give her way: Oooh so sorry, aao please…

Shreya entered inside and Daya after making her sir in lounge: Tum baitho main aata hun…

Shreya nodded and Daya went inside the kitchen, where Shreya soon joined him there after taking off her rain coat and cap…

Shreya while looking around: Sir aap kya kerny ki koshish ker rahy thy…?

Daya in smile: Barish ho rahi hai na tou _pakory_ banany ki nakaam koshish ker raha tha…

Shreya smiled and then looked towards the mess and: Sir ager aap mujhy permission dien tou aadhy ghanty mein grma-garm _pakory_ serve ho jaien gy…

Daya while turning towards her: Arrey nahin Shreya please rehny doo tum, main tou easey hi time pass kerny k liye shuru ho gaya tha…

Shreya sadly with down head: Tou aap mujhy permission nahin dy rahy sir…?

Daya nodded disappointedly and: Main _pakoron _k baad chae bhi peeta hun…

Shreya in big smile: Done sir…

Daya looking her in smile: Black-mail kerna tou koe tum sy seekhy…

Shreya in smile: Sir ab aap bahir wait karien please, main ker lun gien yahan py sb…

Daya nodded and stopping on the kitchen entrance and turning towards her: Shreya tumhary paas Hydrogen hai kya…?

Shreya looked him in shock and: Sir Hydrogen kya kerni hai aap ny…?

Daya in smile: Taps sy Oxygen aa rahi hai, Hydrogen mix ker k pani banana tha…

And he left from there, leaving a smiling Shreya behind… Shreya got busy in cleaning the mess created by Daya while cutting the vegetables and soon after getting freed from there, started doing frying… Soon she got free from there and then joined Daya in lounge while grabbing a tray…

Shreya placed the tray on center-table and looked around on the table: Sir yeh tou bilkul candle-light supper bn gaya…

Daya sighing heavily: Haan light nahin thi na tou bs candles jala lien, torch mujhy mil nahin raha tha aur yahan gas-lamp hai nahin…

Shreya murmured in smile: Shukr hai…

Daya looked her for few moments as he heard that murmur and: Kuch kaha kya tum ny Shreya…?

Shreya hurriedly: Nahin tou sir, kuch bhi nahin…

Daya nodded and: Pata nahin mujhy laga jaisy tum ny kuch kaha…

Shreya changing the topic: Sir aap ny yeh tou bataya hi nahin k _pakory_ kaisy bany hain…

Daya smiled and: Bohut zada mazey k bany hain tabhi tou khany mein itna busy ho gaya k tareef kerna hi bhool gaya… arrey haan Shreya yaad aaya tum aai kyun thi itni tezz barish mein, yeh tou bhool hi gaya pouchna…

Shreya looking him: Bs sir mosam bohut acha ho raha tha aur ghar py koe tha nahin js k sath mosam enjoy ker sakti thi tou aap k paas aa gae…

Daya looked her for few moments in silence while Shreya moved her head down…

Daya smiled and grabbing his tea cup: Acha laga mujhy tumhara yahan aana…

Shreya looked him in big smile and: Thank you sir…

Daya smilingly: Thanks tou mujhy tumhara kerna chahiye na yahan aany aur mujhy itni achi company dainy k liye… Main sach mein bohut bore ho raha tha aur ager tum na aati tou mujhy itny mazedar pakory kaisy milty…

Shreya smiled and they kept enjoying their supper doing light chit-chat while enjoying the weather and cool breeze…

A Big Bungalow…

Its night time when a well-built, handsome looking man entered inside the bungalow holding pipe in his hand and looking at the building keenly… His look was clearly showing that he was a big gun. He entered inside the building with two other persons, one was looking like his PA and the other one was a tapori like man…

They entered inside and found a lady standing on the entrance while talking with someone… After noticing their entrance, a lady moved towards them with a typical bazari smile…

Lady to the tapori look person: Kyun be shany… yeh kss kabootar ko paker laya hai tu yahan…

First man got angry and gave an angry glance to the second man, who instantly to the tapori person: Raju, tum ny bataya nahin tha kya saith k yahan aany ka…

Raju, looking the saith angry, instantly: Arrey saith ghussa kyun hotey ho aap… (to the lady…) aae tameez sy baat ker yeh saith Prithvi hain… (moving close to the lady, in whisper tone…) bataya tha na tujhy k oonchi aasami hai aur kafi shooken mizaj bhi…

Lady looking at the first man: Arrey tou pehly bolna chahiye tha na k aap hi saith Prithvi ho… wasey dikhny mein tou barey mast ho… (she laughed loudly and…) Haseena aap hi ki raah daikh rahi thi…

Saith Prithvi in arrogant tone: Hamein intizar kerna pasand nahin… hum yahan tumhary liye nahin aaye… (winking her and in naughty tone…) sun'na hai tumhary paas maal bohut kamaal hota hai…

Lady in smile: Arrey sahi sun'na hai saith bilkul aur aaye bhi sahi samey py ho…

Saith Prithvi cutting her in proud tone: Saith Prithvi jahan jata hai, samey khud ba khud sahi ho jata hai Haseena…

Haseena in evil smile: Kal hi aik naye kali aai hai yahan… bari mast hai… (winking him…) aur taza bhi bilkul… ussi ko dikhany k liye mehfil sajai hai aaj ki… aao tumhein bhi dikhaon Haseena k haseen naginy…

Haseena while eating _paan_ moved while taking a smiling saith Prithvi with her. Saith Prithvi was observing each and every thing very keenly and carefully. His eye-balls were moving very fast but his face was really calm…

At last they reached in a big hall where some people where already present. He looked at their faces and then after looking at one face, smiled and moved towards him. And sat beside him…

The man: Kyun bhae naye lagty ho aur omer bhi itni nahin hai… jawani mein hi mehfilon ka shoq ho gaya…

Prithvi in smile: Arrey yeh shoq tou jawani mein hi purey hotey hain Mr. Raisani… (the person shocked while he continued in calm tone…) aur iss mehfil mein naye hain hum yeh shoq tou kb sy hai…

Mr. Raisani coming out from his shock: Tumhein maira naam kaisy pata…?

Prithvi looking him in smile: Humain tou tumhary naam k sath sath aur bhi bohut kuch pata hai tumhary barey mein…

And he in laugh, winked him and then to the lady: Kyun bhae Haseena… humain aur kitna intizar kerna ho ga uss kali ko daikhny ka…

Haseena in smile: Arrey saith thanda ker k khao nahin tou mun jal jaye ga…

Prithvi looking her keenly: Hamary mun ki fikr tum chor doo aur mun k zaiky ka intizam karo…

And he laughed loudly on that and others too… Haseena nodded and went inside in smile…

Mr. Raisani: Tumhara naam kya hai aur kahan sy aaye ho… itni mehfilon mein gaya hun tumhein pehly tou nahin daikha…

Prithvi looking at him: Humain saith Prithvi kehty hain… hum kissi ko bhi khud apna taaruf [introduction…] nahin karaty lekin tum kaam k aadmi ho hum janty hain yeh baat… (with mysterious smile…) hum iss sheher mein naye khilari hain Raisani…

Mr. Raisani nodded in evil smile and was about to say something, when a voice interrupted them and they moved their attentions towards the voice…

The dancer entered inside, wearing _ghongros_ and covering her face with _ghunghat_…

**_YEH KSS KI AAHAT… YEH KSS KA HAI SAYA…_**

**_HUE DIL MEIN DASTAK… YAHAN KOUN AAYA…_**

And the dancer threw her _dopat'ta_ and Prithvi froze on his place… He was shell-shocked after seeing the dancer and the words of Haseena started echoing in his ears… He looked at those eyes; that were looking at the dancer evilly and found it really difficult to compose his anger… while the dancer continued with her dance in the middle of the hall…

**_HUM PY YEH KSS NYYYY… HARA RANG DALA… HOOO OOO OOO…_**

**_HUM PY YEH KSS NYYYY… HARA RANG DALAAAA…_**

**_KHUSHI NY HAMARIIII… HAMEINN…NN…NN…NN MAAR DALA…_**

**_HOO OOO MAAR DALA… MAAR DALA… HOO OOO MAAR DALA…_**

She looked at Prithvi and easily understood that he was composing himself with great difficulty… Prithvi in anger first looked at her and then to that second man, who came with him… The second man silently moved his head down.

**_HUM PY YEH KSS NY HARA RANG DALA, KHUSHI NY HAMARI HAMEIN MAAR DALA… HAMEIN MAAR DALA… HAMEIN MAAR DALA… HAMEINN…NN…NN…_**

She sat in the middle in the halls, facing Prithvi and was singing lines in pain and hurt…

**_NA CHAAAND HATHIIIILI PER SAJAYA…_**

**_NA TARON SY KOE BHI RISHTA BANAYA…_**

A person from the _mehfil_, threw a bundle of notes on her and Prithvi tried to get up in anger when the second person instantly pressed his shoulder…

**_NA RAB SY BHI KOE SHIKAYET KI… NA RAB SY BHI KOE SHIKAYET KI…_**

She turned her face to one side and instantly wiped the tear… Prithvi noticed that well and felt pain for her…

**_HR GHAM KO HUM NY CHUPAYA… HR SITAM KO HANS KER UTHAYA…_**

Another person threw a rose on her and laughed loudly… looking completely drunk… The wine glass in Prithvi's hand got broken…

**_KANTOON KO BHIIII GALY SY LAGAYA… AUR PHOOLON SYYYY ZAKHAM KHAAAAYA…_**

The dancer stood up and started dancing looking at Prithvi and his injured hand… She was too looking in extreme pain looking Prithvi like that while others were totally busy in enjoying her dance and no one was noticing that silent talk between them…

**_HAAN MAGAR DUA MEIN JB YEH HATH UTHAYA…_**

**_HOOO OOO OOO HAAN MAGAR DUA MEIN JB YEH HATH UTHAYA…_**

**_KHUDA SY DUA MEIN TUMHEINN…NN…NN…NN MAANG DALA…_**

**_HOOO OOO OOO MANG DALA… MANG DALA…_**

**_HOOO OOO OOO MANG DALA… MANG DALA… HOO OOOOOOOO…_**

She was taking rounds in extreme pain and in fast speed… Prithvi was also looking in extreme anger, pain and hurt… He was looking at her helplessly and not even realized that he had injured his hand while the second person was very afraid thinking how would Prithvi react…

**_HUM PY YEH KSS NY HARA RANG DALA, KHUSHI NY HAMARI HAMEIN MAAR DALA… HAMEIN MAAR DALA… HAMEIN MAAR DALA… HAMEINN…NN…NN…_**

**_MAAR DAALA… HOOO MAAR DALA… MAAR DALA… MAAR DALA…_**

And the dancer fell down and her voice completely stopped… All really appreciated her dance and voice…

Mr. Raisani in praising tone: Wah bhae Haseena maan gaye tumhein… hamesha easey kamal k nageeny lati ho dhond ker k maza aa jata hai wasey iss bulbul ka naam kya hai…

Haseena in smile while counting the notes: Issy Juala kehty hain…

The drunk man: Aur iss Juala ny tou sach mein aag bharka di mujh mein…

And he tried to move towards her but before that Prithvi rushed towards her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders securely, after making her to stand…

Prithvi to Haseena in smile: Hamara dil aa gaya hai iss kali per… hum ly ja rahy hain issy… (to the second man in anger…) Shukla humain kamry mein milo tum foren…

Shukla got really tensed and afraid while he turned with Juala to move in room when Mr. Raisani in smile: Arrey Prithvi sahab, Shukla ko kamry mein kyun bula rahy ho woh bhi iss bulbul…

And he stopped in mid seeing fire in Prithvi's eyes and Prithvi instantly moved from there, grabbing Juala's wrist tightly…

Haseena while taking money from Shukla: Lagta hai taira saith kuch zada hi garam khany ka aadi hai… aik hi nach sy dil bhar gaya aur larki ko hi ly gaya… (winking him…) arrey abhi tou bohut maal para hai Haseena k yahan…

Shukla silently left from there in anger and fear… He stopped in front of Prithvi's room because of the fear, how to face him… He stayed outside for some time and after encouraging himself, took a deep breath and entered inside after knocking the door. He entered inside and saw Prithvi's red angry face and eyes and then he looked at Juala who was also looking afraid and worried…

Prithvi in anger: Darwaza lock karo… (Shukla obeyed him instantly in fear… Prithvi looking at him angrily…) Tumhein pata tha kya k yeh yahan ho gi…

Shukla in fear and low tone: Sss… sir… woh… haa… humain…

Prithvi in loud shout: Haan ya naa…

Shukla got too much afraid and nodded his head… Prithvi in anger punched hardly on mirror with his already injured hand and the mirror got broken…

Juala hurriedly: Sir please aap…

Prithvi looking her angrily: Tum chup ker k khari raho samjhi… kss ny kaha tha tumhein yahan aany ka… tumhein pata nahin tha kya k yeh kaisi jagah hai aur kaisy log hoon gy yahan…

Juala in low tone: Sir woh ACP sir ny bataya tha k aap hoon gy yahan tou main…

Prithvi looked her angrily and then: Aur tum… tum ny kyun nahin bataya mujhy k yeh yahan iss tarhan aany wali hai…

Shukla looking down: Sir, ACP sir ny mana kia tha… unhon ny kaha tha k aap nahin manain gy aur humain inn lerkiyon mein apni aik officer plant kerna zarori hai ta k ander ki…

Prithvi cutting him in anger: Phir chahy uss officer py jo bhi beety inn bhairiyun k beech mein, haan… (a tear slipped from Juala's eye while Prithvi continued looking at Shukla…) ACP sir ko bata doo ja k… mujhy yeh ya CID ki koe bhi female officer yahan iss jagah nahin chahiye hai… unhien agar…

Juala cutting him: Nahin sir please… (Prithvi looked at her in anger… she moved her head down and in low tone…) sir please, CID k liye aur iss mission k liye yeh zarori hai na… aur phir aap hoon gy na mairy sath tou…

Prithvi looking at her: Main hr waqt nahin ho sakta tumhary sath aur tumhein andaza bhi hai k kahan jana ho ga iss k baad tumhein aur kya kya sun'nana aur sehna parey ga…

Juala looking at him: Sir aap hi tou kehty hain na k duty comes first… aur phir ACP sir ny kaha hai k wahan bhi koe CID officer hi aaye ga…

Prithvi in irritation: Aik tou yeh ACP sir bhi na… janty thy k main nahin manon ga tabhi iss tarhan kia unhon ny… (looking at her…) kb sy ho tum yahan…

Juala looking down: Aaj subha aai thi, Sachin sir chour gaye thy…

Prithvi: Sachin chour gaya tha, iss ko daikhta hun main… Kya keh k aai ho tum yahan…

Juala: Mujhy paison ki zarorat hai aur koe kaam nahin aata… (in extremely low and bit wet tone…) aur paison k liye kuch…

And she stopped completely looking down with heavy throat…

Prithvi looked her in pain and then to Shukla: Tumhein sir ny bataya hai kya k kitna time rukna ho ga issy yahan…

Shukla looking down: Jb tk mission khatam nahin ho jata…

Prithvi shocked: Kya… magar kyun… (in irritation…) acha khair iss ka matlab hai mission jaldi khatam kerna ho ga kyun k tum log ya sir tou manein gy nahin… (looking at her in anger…) woh batien dohraty hue hi tumhein itni takleef ho rahi hai aur mujhy keh rahi ho k main kuch na karon… (She remained silent… Prithvi looking at Shukla…) tum niklo ab aur sir ko bata daina k machli ko chara daal dia hai aik doo din mein phans jaye gi…

Shukla nodded and left the room.

Prithvi locked the room door and moved towards her…

Prithvi in concern: Tum theek ho na…?

She nodded and then looked at his bleeding hand: Sir aap k hath sy khoon nikal raha hai…

He looked at his hand and: Haan, theek ho jaye ga tum…

She while cutting him and grabbing his wrist: Sir easey kaisy theek ho jaye ga… aap baithein please main dressing kerti hun…

He looked at her and then a smile came on his face and he silently obeyed her. She did his dressing with extreme care as few glass pieces were pierced in his hand.

Prithvi looking at the dressing: Arrey wah, dressing tou tum ny bohut achi ki hai, thanks…

Juala in smile: Thank you sir… lekin please ab aap dobara itna ghussa na hoye ga aur na hi khud ko chot dijiye ga, please…

He looked at her and in serious tone: Agar kissi ny koe bd-tameezi kerny ki koshish bhi ki tou main brdasht nahin karon ga… (She looked at him and was about to say something, when Prithvi in strict tone…) ab tum bhi rest karo, kal bohut kaam hon'ny wala hai tumhary liye…

She found no courage to utter a word and silently obeyed him and soon went into deep sleep. Prithvi was busy with his laptop and after nearly 3 hours he got finished with his work and moved his gaze up and found her sleeping peacefully. He smiled looking at her and then he too went into sleep, lying on sofa…

* * *

**A/N…**

Please review and take care you all… :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N...**

Raveena, Hehehe sorry yar bs busy ho gae zara... Ab wapis aa gae hun ghar tou ab jaldi update ker dia karon gi... Thank you so much dear, just loved the poetry, I am really very obliged dear... :)

Pavitra, Thank you dear... :)

Khushi, Sorry yar zada hi late ho gaya, hehe... Hahahah kya yar tou are really very sweet doll aur main meetha zada nahin khati, main tou chae bhi sugar-free peeti hun yar... Aur mujhy barfi aur gajar ka halwa pasand hai bs yar... Love you doll... Bach'chy ager aap k parents permission nahin dy rahy tou aap unn ki permission sy fake name sy aa jao na, jaisy yahan zada tr writers including me, hum ny apna real name disclose tou nahin kia na... Yar actually Pakistan mein You Tube block hai tou main dosri sites py different episodes daikhti rehti hun, pata nahin kahan sy daikhna start ki thi... I think Daya's abduction wali episode sy shaid... Pata nahin yar, aap ko js episode ka piuchna hai aap pouch lo yahan py kisi ny tou daikhi ho gi na, haha... Thank you dear... :)

Neha143, Thank you dear... :)

Snehal, Thank you dear... :)

Sukhmani, oooh please read don't say this my doll... You will recover very soon dear and yeah I will pray for you from my Lord, you will be back very soon dear, Please take very good care of yourself, Love you dear... :-*

, Thank you dear... :)

CID-Abhi, Oooh so of you dear, main ghoomny gae thi yar... Next time pak'ka bata k jaon gi... Love you doll... :)

Neelam, Thank you dear... :)

Yamini, Thank you dear... :)

Anoushka, Thank you dear... :)

Katiiy, Thank you dear... :)

Shilpa, I am fine yar, thank you dear... :)

Sheenam, Firstly, congratulations dear for getting such brilliant marks, keep doing such hard work doll and yeah I was in Lahore yar for some sair-sapata, haha... Love you doll and thank you dear... :)

Sneha, Haye shukr hai yar aap ko story zada kharab nahin lagi, hehehe, mujhy tou laga tha k mairi pitai ho jaye gi, hahah... Thank you dear and keep smiling... :)

Kia Mehra, Thank you dear... :)

Zoomra, Thank you dear... :)

Sundas, Thank you dear... :)

Krittika, Hahah Thank you dear... :)

crazyforpurvi, Thank you dear... :)

Guest, Yar DUO bhi hain iss mein thory thory, hehe... Thank you dear... :)

Guest, Thank you dear... :)

cracresta, Thank you dear... :)

Now here is the next update, enjoy you all... :)

* * *

CID Bureau…

Same night, a man entered inside the CID Bureau, looking really tensed. All noticed him and he in hurry moved towards ACP sir…

Man hurriedly: Sir, Daya sir bohut zada ghussy mein aa gaye thy Shreya ko wahan daikh k aur unhon ny apna hath bhi zakhmi ker lia…

ACP sir in tension: Kya… mujhy pehly hi lg raha tha k woh easa hi rash reaction dy ga… phir wapis tou nahin bhaij dia uss ny Shreya ko…

Man: Sir tou bhaij rahy thy, itni mushkil sy rok'ka Shreya ny unhein aur sir ny kaha hai k ab mission ki speed berha daini hai… Raisani sy bhi mil lia hai aaj… (in low tone…) sir, Shreya wahan safe nahin hai… itny gandy log aaye thy wahan… Daya sir tou beech mein hi aik aadmi ko marny lagy thy…

ACP sir: Lekin Nikhil iss k elawa aur koe rasta bhi tou nahin hai na aur wasey bhi Daya hai wahan tou samjho k Shreya safe hai…

A voice from door: Kyun sir kahan hain Daya aur Shreya…?

All turned their attentions towards the voice and saw Abhijeet standing there. Abhijeet moved forward and…

ACP sir: Acha hua Abhijeet tum aa gaye wapis… meeting theek rahi na…

Abhijeet in smile: G sir, sab theek raha… sir, Daya kahan hai, main persoon sy uss ka number try ker raha hun pehly woh uthata nahin tha aur phir switched off ho gaya… aap ny kaha tha k main jb aaon ga tou aap bataien gy k woh kahan gaya hai…

ACP sir: Abhijeet woh aik under-cover mission py hai…

Abhijeet: Under-cover mission py aur Shreya bhi ussi mission py hai kya…?

ACP sir nodded and: Abhijeet mujhy Goa mein hi mairy aik informer ki call aa gae thi issi liye main tumhein wahan chour k foren wapis aa gaya tha… (taking deep breath…) mairy informer ny bataya tha k famous industrialist Raisani underhand drugs aur arms ka karobar kerta hai… Daya ko issi liye as a corrupt industrialist persoon raat hi plant kia wahan kyun k Raisani tk pohanchna itna aasan nahin hai… (taking sigh…) lekin woh aik aieyash tabiyet bhi rakhta hai aur aik bazari aurat Haseena ki mehfilon mein bohut aana jana hai uss ka tou hum ny Shreya ko…

Abhijeet exclaimed in shock: Kya… aap ny Shreya ko waisi jagah bhaij dia sir aur woh bhi Daya ko bina bataye kyun k agar ussy pata hota tou woh kabhi na manta…

Nikhil in tension: G sir, Shreya aaj subah hi gae thi wahan aur aaj raat wahan ki mehfil mein as a dancer aai… Daya sir bohut shocked thy pehly tou ussy daikh k aur phir bohut zada ghussa hoye…

Abhijeet looking at him: Aur zakhmi ker lia ho ga na uss ny khud ko ghussy mein… (Nikhil in shock looked him and then nodded with down head… Abhijeet again…) janta tha main… tum logon py tou ghussa nikal nahin sakta tha tou khud py hi…

ACP sir cutting him: Abhijeet iss k elawa aur koe option nahin tha aur pata chala hai k Haseena partner hai Raisani ki iss sary khail mein, sari deals uss k paas hi hoti hain… Shreya wahan rahey gi tou hi hum tk information pohancha paye gi na…

Abhijeet looking worried: Lekin sir iss sab mein uss k liye kitna khatra hai…

ACP sir consolingly: Abhijeet, Daya hai na wahan uss k sath aur yahan sy bhi humary hi officers jaien gy uss k paas, ussy protection dainy aur information lainy…

Abhijeet in tension: Pata nahin sir, mujhy tou kuch samjh nahin aa raha… (looking at him…) sir please iss mission ki speed bohut tezz ker dein mujhy unn dono ko nikalna hai wahan sy…

ACP sir in smile: Haan Abhijeet, main bhi unhein zada dair wahan nahin chorna chahta… (turning towards Nikhil…) Nikhil kya information hai…

Nikhil: Sir, Daya sir ny kaha hai k chara daal dia hai, aik doo din mien machli phans jaye gi… aur sir ny bola tha k ab mission jaldi accomplish kerna ho ga…

ACP sir nodded: Tou theek hai phir, ab Daya kafi speed sy yeh mission khatam kerna chahy ga tou hum log bhi next step py kaam shuru ker daity hain… Abhijeet tum ghar…

Abhijeet cutting him: Nahin sir please, main theek hun bilkul aur mujhy yeh sab jaldi khatam kerna hai please…

ACP sir nodded and: Abhijeet aaj Shreya, Daya k sath hai kal tum jao gy uss k paas… (Abhijeet nodded while ACP sir continued…) Daya ny kaha hai k woh speed berha dy ga apny kaam ki tou mujhy lagta hai k woh next step kal hi ly ly ga… chalo hum bhi apna next step discuss ker lein…

And they all followed ACP sir inside the conference room to discuss further and to look in detail all the nooks-and-corners. Team remained busy inside the Bureau the whole night and after finalizing all, took some rest inside the Bureau and then welcomed the next morning, having tea cups in all hands…

In Bungalow…

Next morning, Shreya woke up and found Daya busy with his laptop. She looked him for some time and then moved towards him. Daya was too much involved with his work that did not notice her presence.

Shreya pressing his shoulder: Sir…!

Daya with jerk looked her and: Kya Shreya, dara dia tum ny mujhy…

Shreya smiled and in concern: Sir aap soye nahin kya raat ko…?

Daya nodding in smile: Soya tha bs abhi thori dair pehly hi jaga hun… Tum fresh ho jao jaldi sy… (looking at the wall clock…) aur yeh Nikhil bhi nahin…

And the same time their room door got knocked. Daya moved towards door, after hiding the laptop and signaling Shreya to get fresh. He opened the door and found Nikhil there. Daya moved aside and Nikhil entered inside.

Daya looking at him, after locking the door and moving away from the door, in tension: Nikhil hum next step aaj hi ly rahy hain… main jald sy jald… (And stopped after noticing a smile on Nikhil's face… Daya sternly…) kya hua iss mein muskurany wali koun si baat hai…

Nikhil looking at him: Sir, ACP sir ny kaha tha kal hi k aap aaj hi next step ly lein gy aur hum ny apna bhi next step kal hi plan ker lia hai…

Daya in irritation: Itna samjhty hain ACP sir mujhy phir bhi Shreya ko bhaij dia yahan…

Nikhil consolingly: Sir please aap tension na lein bs kuch din ki hi tou baat hai na aur wasey bhi aaj Shreya k sath Abhijeet sir hun gy tou…

Daya cutting him in hurry: Kya… Abhijeet aa gaya wapis… Kaisa hai woh… main mil bhi nahin saka ussy yahan aany sy pehly…

Nikhil in smile: Sir please aap relax rahein aur theek hain Abhijeet sir bilkul… kal aaty hi iss mission ka charge bhi sambhal lia hai… woh bhi iss sab ko urgent basis py complete kerna chahty hain…

Daya relieved a sigh of relief and a relax smile came on his face. In the meantime Shreya came back and after noticing Daya's smile…

Shreya in smile to Nikhil: Nikhil easa kya keh dia tum ny sir sy jo inn ki muskurahat wapis aa gae…

Nikhil in smile looked at Daya and then to Shreya: Abhijeet sir wapis aa gaye hain aur iss mission ka charge bhi sambhal lia hai unhon ny…

Shreya's smiled broadly and: Waow yeh tou sach mein bohut achi khabar hai…

Daya smiled and sametime the door got knocked again. They all looked at each other and Daya signaled Nikhil to open the door after sitting on sofa holding a wine glass, in relax mood and Shreya sat beside him. Nikhil opened the door and found a girl standing there.

Girl: Apny saith ko bol k chalny ka waqt ho gaya hai, larki ko bhaijy…

Daya looked at Shreya in tension and she assured him with eyes and pressed his hand. Daya nodded and she moved out with her. Daya too stood up and while moving outside…

Daya: Shukla ab hum bhi niklien gy yahan sy, yahan ab hamary kaam ka kuch nahin…

They too moved downstairs where they found Haseena standing there.

Haseena seeing them: Kyun saith phir dobara kab milo gy…

Daya in smile: Bohut jald milien gy hum, puri taiyari sy… (looking Haseena confused, he added in naughty tone…) hamary yahan bhi mehfilein lagti hain Haseena… (Haseena laughed loudly… Daya looking at Shreya…) aur yeh kali ab sy hamary naam hue… (to Haseena in bit strict tone…) hamary yahan k elawa hum issy kisi aur ki mehfil mein daikhna pasand nahin karein gy Haseena…

Haseena in smile: Arrey saith ab agar koe issy daam dy k bulwaye tou…

Daya cutting her in cold tone: Hum aik baar js cheez py apna naam likh dein phir ussy kissi aur ka hon'ny nahin daity hain… (signaled Nikhil who nodded and moved towards Haseena and forwarded a bag towards her… Daya in ordering tone…) yeh rakho aur yeh larki hamary naam hue…

Haseena in smile grabbed that bag and nodded her head as an assurance. Daya completely moved out after giving a glance at Shreya.

Haseena in smile to Shreya: Arrey wah Juala tu tou bari onchi cheez nikli, aik hi raat mein apna kaam easa pak'ka ker dia… haha acha chal ab niklein hum bhi yahan sy…

And they too moved out from there…

On the other side, Daya and Nikhil moved outside and started their journey towards their next destination…

Nikhil on call: Hello Raisani sahab…! G main saith Prithvi ka PA baat ker raha hun… yeh tou aap unn sy hi pouch lien woh baat karein gy aap sy…

And he forwarded the mobile towards Daya… Daya on call: Hello Raisani… (in smile…) bataya tha na tumhein k bohut janty hain tumhary barey mein tou yeh manal private number kya cheez hai… (hearing from the other side…) haha milna chahty hain hum tum sy issi waqt… (in strong tone…) humain waqt zaya kerna pasand nahin… theek hai hum pohanch rahey hain aur haan hum kaam ki baat kerny aa rahy hain tou… haha kafi samjhdar aadmi ho tum… milty hain phir…

And he cut the call and in anger: Batata hun tujhy tou main aik baar bs yeh mission khatam ho jaye tujhy tou choron ga nahin… Rajat, Raisani Co. chalo jaldi…

Rajat who was driving the car: Yes sir…

On way, Daya reviewed the whole plan again and after getting satisfied fully started looking outside the window…

Raisani Co.

Soon they reached in Raisani co. and Nikhil moved out from the car and after sometime returned…

Nikhil opening Daya's side car door: Aaien saith g… Raisani sahab aap ko wait ker rahy hain…

Daya nodded and got down and they both moved towards Raisani's cabin…

Raisani after looking them, stood up and moved towards him: Aaiye aaiye Prithvi sahab, aap ki hi raah daikh raha tha main…

Daya while shaking hand with him in smile: Arrey humain tou aana hi tha na Raisani… (in deep tone…) hum tum jaisy, kaam k logon ko itni aasani sy janey nahin daity…

Raisani laughed loudly while sitting: Kafi dilchasp aadmi hain aap… khair kehiye kya kaam ki baat kerni thi aap ko…

Daya looking keenly at him: Kaam ki baat yahin karo gy ya Haseena k paas…

Raisani's smile instantly vanished and he looked him keenly: Bohut kuch janty ho tum mairy barey mein…

Daya sitting in relax mood: Yeh tou hum tumhein pehly hi bata chuky hain…

Raisani fixing his stare on him: Kya chahty ho…?

Daya smilingly: Faida…

Raisani in confusion: Kya matlab… Daikho saaf saaf kaho jo kehna chahty ho tum…

Daya in calm tone: Saaf saaf baat hi tou ker rahy hain na Raisani… Faida chahta hain tumhara aur humara dono ka… (winking him…) Humain khailny ka bhi kafi shok hai Raisani…

Raisani sitting in relax mood: Mairy sath hath mila k hi kyun khailna chahty ho…?

Daya in smile: Tumhara kaam bohut pak'ka hota hai aur aik acha option hoty hoye, risk laina humary nazdeek bewakoofi k elawa aur kuch nahin… (in relax tone…) aur wasey bhi hum naye hain iss sheher mein aur yeh police wolice k chak'ker mein perna nahin chahty…

Raisani in smile: Oooh lagta hai kuch zada hi chan-been ki hai tum ny mairy barey mein…

Daya in meaningful tone: Yehi tou hamara kaam hai Raisani…

Raisani nodded in smile and: Mumbai mein local police sy bhi zada khtara yahan ki CID team sy hota hai… (Daya looked him in smile while he continued…) agar unn sy bach gaye tou bs sab theek warna samjho sb doob gaya… (in irritation…) aik tou unn mein aik bhi officer bikny ko taiyer nahin warna batata main unhein…

Daya in cold tone: Tum ny kisi officer ko khridny ki koshish ki kya kabhi…?

Raisani taking deep breath: Nahin, main dosron ki ghaltiyon sy sabak seekhny ka aadi hoon tabhi aaj tk easi koe fazool koshish nahin ki… (looking at Daya…) Khair CID k doo officers Abhijeet aur Daya, zarorat sy bohut zada hoshiyar aur bohut zada khatarnak hain aur salon ki kismet bhi bohut achi hai, hr baar mout k mun mein jaty hain aur bach nikalty hain… (in warn tone…) unn ka dimagh kb, kahan, kaisy chal jaye koe nahin samjh sakta tou unn sy panga lainy ki kabhi sochna bhi na… (in relax mood…) wasey main unn sy zada chalak hun tabhi tou aaj tak unn k hath bhi nahin lag paya main… (in loud laugh…) sab unn sy derty hain aur woh bechary shaid mujh sy tabhi hath nahin dalty mujh py…

Daya too laughed loudly and then looking him in tease smile: Janty hain hum yeh baat… aur tabhi tou tum jaisy shatir khilari k paas aaye hain na… (and then in serious tone…) humain waqt zaya karna bilkul pasand nahin issi liye hum aaj hi deal kerna chahty hain… (winking him…) humara kahin aur bhi bohut intizar ho raha hai Raisani…

Raisani looking at him: Tumhein bataya kss ny mairy barey mein…?

Daya in calm tone: Hum apny dost aur dushman ki khabar rakhty hain Raisani… aur iss tarhan k kamon mein aik dosry ka dehan tou rakhna perta hai na…

Raisani in smile: Main kss mein aata hun dost ya dushman…?

Daya in smile: Tum ager humary dushman hoty tou iss waqt yahan na hoty… phir kab chalna hai Haseena k paas…?

Raisani looking him in evil smile: Easey kaam raat mein hi hotey hain Prithvi…

Daya nodded and stood up: Theek hai phir raat mein hi milty hain…

And he left from there after shaking hand with him.

Raisani in office, on his mobile: Haan Jum'man, mujhy iss saith Prithvi ki puri jankari chahiye… 2 ghanty k ander ander…

And he cut the call and then dialed another number: Haseena aaj raat shaid tumhary paas aik party aaye… intizam theek sy kerna…

And then he got busy with his other works while on the other side, Daya and Nikhil sat on their car to move towards their next destination…

Daya in tension: Rajat, ACP sir ko phone ker k batao k Rasani mairi jaankari nikalwaye ga tou…

Rajat in smile: Sir, sir ny pehly hi sara intizam ker dia hai…

Daya nodded in relax mood and Nikhil in anger: Rajat sir aap ko pata hai woh Raisani… hamary samny hi humain kharidny ki baat ker raha tha… kitna ghussa aaya mujhy aur opper sy Daya sir ko hi keh raha tha k Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir sy bach k rahein… bewakoof na ho tou aik baar yeh hath aaye issy bataon ga koun derta hai kss sy…

Rajat in smile: Nikhil mujhy tou tumhara ghussa daikh k uss ka hasher abhi sy nazar aa raha hai…

Nikhil looked at him and then moved his head down. Daya in smile patted his shoulder and soon they entered inside Prithvi mansion.

On the other side, Shreya reached at that bazaar and then with another girl, reached in her room and after sometime moved outside from her room, attaching trackers with her. She was bit tensed and afraid too and after coming out, she moved her gaze and a relax smile appeared on her face after seeing those two faces. She moved towards one of them and both tried to show as they were doing naughty talk…

Shreya in smile: Sachin sir, aap ko Daya sir sy dant parey gi ab…

Sachin really tried hard not to exclaim in fear and looked at her: Tum ny bata dia sir to k main laya tha tumhein yahan…

Shreya settling his collar: Sir bohut zada ghussy mein thy, bechary Nikhil ki tou bolti hi band ho gae thi… unhon ny mujhy poucha k main kb sy hun yahan aur kss k sath aai thi tou main ny…

Sachin grabbing her hand: Khair Abhijeet sir aa gaye hain na, woh bacha lein gy mujhy Daya sir k ghussy sy… (in whisper…) Shreya tumhary sath aaj Abhijeet sir rahien gy aur unn ka code hai… "BARI MAST DIKHTI HO" aur tumhara code hai "YAHAN SAB MAST HI HOTA HAI"…

Shreya nodded and then: Sir yeh Pankaj kyun hai yahan… aap thy na tou…

Sachin cutting her: Hum koe risk nahin ly sakty tumhari protection ko ly k… tumhary opper hr samey kisi na kisi officer ki nazar rahey gi, so don't worry…

Shreya in smile nodded and: Sir ab main bhi chalti hun… Haseena k paas ja k cameras aur mike lagany hain aur rooms mein bhi jana hai…

Sachin nodded and she left from there. Shreya remained busy in the whole day with her work as Haseena also gave her free hand seeing Daya's reaction after only one night. She thought her really a Trump card for her business. And after getting free all and doing all arrangements, he went to Sachin again…

Shreya in casual: Kb sy daikh rahi hai main tairy ko yahan khary, kaam dhanda nahin hai koe tairy ko…?

Sachin showing that he was angry: Tairy ko kya takleef hai, tujh ko hai na kaam dhanda tou ja ja k ker…

Shreya showing him her hand: Haan haan jati hai main… (and then turning towards him…) acha tu mairy sath chal yahan bhi tou faltu hi khara hai na mairy ko kuch kaam karana hai tairy sy…

Sachin moved with her with annoyed expressions on his face and: Pata nahin kya takleef hai farigh khara tairy kuch keh raha tha kya, hunh…

And they entered inside Shreya's room and Shreya signaling towards her dressing table: Yeh table thora sa dosri taraf ki deewar ki taraf ker dy, yahan achi nahin lg rahi mairy ko…

Sachin moved there and pushed the table to one side and found a chip there… He silently grabbed that and then turned: Ly ho gaya taira kaam…

Shreya in smile: Acha theek hai, ja ab mairy ko reedy hony ka raat k liye… (forwarding a currency note…) ly aish ker…

Sachin grabbed that and looked towards it, a name was present on the note… Sachin in smile left from there after nodding her while Shreya got busy inside her room doing final preparations for night…

* * *

**A/N…**

Readers please dears, I request you people to please pray for one of our friends, **Sukhmani Kaur, **her health is not good, please do pray for her, thank you... :)

Please review and take care you all… :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N...**

Thanks to all of you who prayed for **Sukhmani, **she is recovering now. but please keep praying for her, thank you.. :)

Khushi, Dear first a belated happy birthday dear, wish you many more and yeah I am very happy to know about **Sukhmani**, that she is recovering... Sorry yar but main ny woh episode nahin daikhi hai, I will mention it here, hopefully someone here can guide us, hehe... Waow, congratulations dear for getting such good marks, wish you lots of success for your future doll... Love you too... :)

Sukhmani, Oooh dear very happy after seeing that cute and lovely friendship bond between you and Khushi and yeah you will soon be fine dear... Just think positive as lots of people are waiting for you here doll... Love you... :)

CID-Abhi, Hahahaha yeah doll bilkul haq banta hai aur pak'ka ab easa nahin ho ga.. Kaan paker k sorry, hehe... Love you and a tight hug... :-)

Dareya, Thank you dear... :)

Pavitra, Thank you dear... :)

Yamini, Thank you dear... :)

Neelam, Thank you dear... :)

Krittika, Hehe pata nahin yar ysb keh rahy hain tou shaid ho hi gaien hoon, haha... :D Aur yeh tou story perh k hi pata chaly ga na, abhi tou nahin bata sakti... Thank you dear... :)

Neha, Thank you dear... :)

Gopirathna, Thank you dear... :)

Priya, Thank you dear... :)

DUOangel95, Thank you dear... :)

Cracresta, Thank you dear... :)

Guest, Thank you dear... :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear for liking it... :)

Guest, Thank you dear... :)

Guest, Thank you dear... :)

Guest, Aameen, in-shaa-Allah zaror theek ho jaye gi woh... Thank you dear... :)

Raveena, Loved the poetry you shared for **Sukhmani... **Its really beautiful... Just read the second one, was it for me, hehehe... :D Loved it too yar, that's really cute and sweet... Thank you dear... :)

dareya, Thank you dear... :)

Sneha, Hahaha thanks doll and stay blessed... :)

Anoushka, Thank you dear... :)

Kajal, Thank you dear... :)

Zoomra, Aameen yar... Al-hum-du-lil'lah she is better than before now and in-shaa-Allah will be fine soon, aameen... Thanks a lot dear and stay blessed... :)

Simar, Hi dear, thanks a lot doll for liking the the one... Stay blessed dear... :)

Reenu, Thanks a lot dear and keep smiling... :)

Sweet pari, Hahaha yar you are really sweet like your name, haha... And I really agree what you said to **Sukhmani... **Thanks lot dear and keep smiling and making other to smile, hehe... ;) :D

Sheenam, Thank you dear... :)

Shilpa, Thank you dear... :)

Now here is the next chapter, enjoy you all... :)

* * *

In Baazar…

At night, Shreya was sitting in front of mirror when heard a car stopped outside… She immediately stood up and moved out from the room and found Daya coming down from the car. A smile came on her lips and she moved a bit towards him. Daya's eyes were also searching for her and soon he saw her standing there safe and sound and a smile came on his lips too. Taking deep breath he moved forward when a guy looking completely drunk got hit with him…

Daya in anger, while making him to stand: Daikha nahin k hum aa rahy hain yahan jo yun humary rasty mein aa gaye…?

Guy looking at him, in naughty tone: Dikha hi tou tha sahab…

Daya moved forward with same angry expressions after silently whispering in his ear: Thank you Boss…

Abhijeet smiled and then moved towards Shreya with shambling steps…

Abhijeet winking her: Bari mast dikhti ho…

Shreya in smile looking at him: Yahan sab mast hi hota hai…

Abhijeet nodded her in smile and both moved inside Shreya's room while Daya and Nikhil moved towards Haseena's room.

Shreya's Room…

Abhijeet after entering inside and locking the door: Shreya tum theek ho na aur Daya k hath py bhi bandage thi…

Shreya looking him in smile: G sir, main bhi theek hun bilkul aur Daya sir bhi ab bilkul theek hun gy, aap sy mil jo lia unhon ny…

Abhijeet nodded in smile while settling the laptop and connecting it to Haseena's room… Soon the camera and mike got connected and after few seconds they saw Daya and Nikhil entering inside. They both sat there in full alert mood, attaching Blue-Tooth with their ears as whole CID team was connected then…

Haseena's Room...

Haseena after noticing them while moving towards him: Arrey aao saith… Raisani ny bataya tum aao gy… maloom nahin tha k itni jaldi phir milen gy hum…

Daya in smile while sitting in relax mood: Humain kaam k logon sy milny ka shoq hai Haseena aur tum tou ho bhi humary bohut kaam ki… (and looking around…) Raisani kahan hai…

Haseena while serving him a drink: Woh aata ho ga thori dair mein…

Daya stopping her with his hand: Hum kaam k waqt nahin peety…

Haseena laughed and placed the glass aside: Wasey tum jaisy log Haseena ko bohut pasand hain saith…

Daya in smile: Janty hain hum… (in meaningful tone…) humain na-pasand kerny wala humary samny tikta nahin hai Haseena…

Haseena looked him and in arrogant tone: Aur mujhy na-pasand kerny wala mairy samny…

Daya laughed and: Tumhein na-pasand kerny ki himmet kss mein hai… (in naughty tone…) tumhary paas tou jo aik baar aa jaye phir nahin jata…

Haseena smiled: Lagta hai tumhara ishara kal raat ki taraf hai…

Daya in smile: Nahin… humara ishara uss larki ki taraf hai…

Shreya smiled secretly and Abhijeet noticed that smile very well and he smiled too….

Daya naughtily Wasey hai kahan woh… jb pata tha k hum aa rahy hain tou mulakat ka intizam bhi kara daiti…

Haseena winking him: Yahan raat ko mulakat sirf band kamron mein hoti hai saith…

Daya in anger: Tumhein bataya tha na hum ny k woh sirf humari hai aur hum ussy kisi aur k sath brdasht nahin karein gy…

A tear slipped from Shreya's eye and she turned her face to other side. Abhijeet noticing that, in concern tone: Shreya preshan na ho please… (Confidently…) Daya bohut jald yeh baat khud tum sy kahey ga…

Shreya looked him in shock and silently moved her head down while in Haseena's room…

Haseena in evil smile: Saith, tum sy uss ka sooda sirf mehfilon k liye hua hai aur agar uss ko apni mehfil k elawa kahin aur daikho tou bhaly hi jaan ly laina Haseena ki…

Daya relaxed and: Yaad rakhna tum apni yeh baat Haseena… (naughtily…) aur haan, humain kisi ki jaan lainy k liye hathiyar ki zarorat nahin perti…

Haseena laughed aloud: Saith lagta hai tum dil haar baithy ho uss py…

Daya in smile: Humain bhi kuch easa hi lagta hai…

Shreya's smile widened and Abhijeet in bit naughty tone: Lo main ny tou kaha tha k bohut jald kahey ga iss ny tou sach mein hi keh dia…

Shreya blushed and remained silent with a beautiful smile on her lips… Team also smiled as they were too hearing the whole conversation…

Daya then becoming serious and looking towards her: Haseena, Raisani sy poucho kb tk aa raha hai… humain intizar kerwany pasand hai kerna nahin…

Haseena nodded and before she could dial his number, Raisani entered inside.

Raisani in smile: Tou Prithvi sahab aap tou waqt k bohut paband nikly…

Daya looking him: Jo log waqt ki kader nahin kerty waqt ki dhol mein unn k nishan tk kho jaty hain Raisani aur humain humary nishan hamary janey k baad bhi iss zameen ki matti py chahiye hain…

Raisani nodded and sat in front of him while placing an envelope in front of him… Raisani was about to say further when…

Daya coldly: Shukla…! (Nikhil nodded and left the room… Daya looking at Raisani…) Hum kaam ki baat kaam k logon mein hi kerna pasand kerty hain…

Raisani smiled and then emptied the envelope on table and Daya shocked seeing the things came out from the envelope but in micro-second he changed his expressions. Abhijeet noticed very well his change in expressions but after seeing Daya in relax mood, he understood that there was nothing to worry about…

Raisani to smiling Daya: Prithvi, yeh CID Mumbai k doo officers Abhijeet aur Daya ki tesverein hain…

Team surprised while Daya in relax mood: Tou…?

Raisani in warn tone: Inn ko achy sy pehchan lo kyun k inn sy bara khatra puri Mumbai mein aur koe nahin hai humary dhandy k liye…

ACP sir smiled proudly and Daya in careless tone: Hum nahin derty kisi Daya waya sy aur humari jankari tou tum wasey hi niklwa chuky ho tou daikh hi lia ho ga k kitny barey dao khailny aur jeetny k aadi hain hum… (looked Raisani shocked, so added in tease tone…) agar hum apny dost aur dushman ki itni jankari rakhty hain tou apni bhi tou rakhty hun gy na Raisani…

Raisani in praising tone: Sach mein bohut hi onchy khilari ho tum… (Daya smiled looking in his eyes… Raisani continued…) aur inn dono ko halka mat lo tum, aaj tk js ny bhi lia hai ussy pachtany ka mok'ka bhi nahin mila…

Daya laughed aloud and: Arrey bohut daikhy inn jaisy hum ny… (to Raisani…) hr shaks ki koe na koe kamzori hoti hai Raisani aur jahan tk humari malomat hain yeh dono aik dosry ki sab sy bari takat aur kamzori hain… (in anger…) agar humary rasty mein aany ki koshish bhi ki tou iss Daya ko uthwa lein gy hum… (in relax mood…) tou bs jb Abhijeet ki jaan humari muth'thi mein tou samjho woh bhi humary hi bs mein…

Abhijeet smiled hearing all that and Shreya looked at Abhijeet with smile, who was looking at Daya…

Raisani in bit anger: Tumhein kya yeh sab halwa lagta hai… abhi naye ho tum yahan tabhi itna berh berh k bol rahy ho… Daya koe mamoli shey nahin hai k jao gy aur utha lao gy… aur yeh Abhijeet, bhaly hi jaan hai Daya iss ki magar apny farz sy ghad'dari nahin karey ga yeh kabhi…

Daya stood up in anger: Humain bohut afsos hai k hum bohut hi ghalat aadmi k paas aa gaye apny kaam k liye aur apna itna keemti waqt berbad ker dia… Humain tumhary sath koe deal nahin kerni hai…

With that he turned to move while all shocked including whole CID team. Abhijeet was shocked but confident too, thinking Daya had some plan in his mind while Haseena instantly…

Haseena in tension: Mager kyun saith… easey achanak…

Daya turned towards her and in anger to her: Kyun k hum buzdilon k sath kaam nahin kerty… tumhara yeh partner tou kaam ki baat kerny k bajaye inn doo officers k hi qaseedy perhi jaa raha hai, hum bhi daikh lein gy k kya bigar lein gy yeh humara… (to Raisani in anger…) hathiyar ka dhanda kerty ho aur itny derpok ho k doo insanon sy drr rahy ho…

Raisani in anger: Derpok nahin hun main… agar derta hota tou yahin inn ki naak k neechy yeh dhanda na chala raha hota, samjhy…

Daya in tease smile: Acha, tou abhi jo itni dair sy humara aur apna waqt berbad ker rahy ho woh sab kya hai…

Rasani in calm tone: Sawdhani achi cheez hoti hai…

Daya while sitting again, in relax mood: Tou agar tumhari yeh sawdhani class khatam ho gae ho tou kaam ki baat karein…

Raisani nodded while sitting: Zaroor…

Daya in calm tone: Hum chotey motey khilonon sy khailny k aadi nahin hain yeh tou tum jaan gaye ho gy… (Rasani nodded… Daya taking deep breath…) humain RDX, sniper riffles aur pure drugs chahiye…

Raisani looking at him in smile: Mil jaien gy… quantity…?

Daya looking him in smile: Hum pehly sample daikhna chahien gy woh bhi issi waqt… (in tease tone…) tou agar tumhein inn officers sy drr na…

Raisani cutting him in anger while standing: Chalo…

Daya in smile stood up and winked in camera which he already noticed while entering inside the room… without coming in notice of anyone in Haseena's room. And now the CID team got what Daya had done…

Abhijeet in broad smile: Wah bhae mairy shair, jawab nahin taira…

ACP sir too in smile: Abhijeet lagta hai tumhara yeh shair bohut jald yeh mission khatam ker dy ga… kafi taiz chal raha hai…

Abhijeet in smile: G sir, lagta tou kuch easa hi hai…

On the other side, Raisani took Daya in the underground room where Daya saw a large number of well-armed men, guarding the hall where weapons were present in large amount… Daya silently observed their positions very well and also took a good idea of exit and entry points.

Daya looking at Raisani: Tum ny security ka tou khasa acha intizam kia hua hai, koe parinda bhi prr nahin maar sakta…

Raisani proudly: Janta hun yeh baat… Main hr kadam bohut ehtiyat sy uthany ka aadi hun Prithvi…

Daya in deep tone: Ehtiyat kerna achi baat hai lekin daikhna kahin easa na ho k tum ehtiyat kerty reh jao aur koe aur tumhara maal ly urry…

Raisani in anger: Itni himmet ab tk tou kisi mein hue nahin k mujh py hath daal sakey…

Daya in smile hummed:

_BAGHBAN NY AAG DI JB AASHIAANY KO MAIRY…_

_JN PY TAKIYA THA WOHI PATEY HAWA DAINY LAGY…_

Raisani and Haseena immediately looked towards each other and then moved their gazes away… Seeing them in their pool of thoughts, Daya smiled secretly and cleared his throat bit loudly which brought them both in present…

Daya in casual tone: Humain humary kaam ki cheez bhi dikhao gy ya aaj yahin khara rakhny ka irada hai…?

And before Raisani could reply, Haseena in smile: Chalo saith main dikhati hun tumhien tumhary kaam ki cheez…

Daya carelessly: Chalo tum dikha doo… (turning towards Raisani…) tum aa rahy ho sath mein kya…?

Raisani nodded in smile and the three moved from there and then entered in another room.

It went nearly an hour since Daya went with Raisani and now Abhijeet started getting worried…

Abhijeet in tension: Yeh Daya wapis kyun nahin aa raha… itni dair ho gae hai issy gaye huey kahin koe grbr tou nahin ho gae… uss k paas tou gun ya koe aur cheez bhi nahin hai…

ACP sir consolingly: Abhijeet tension na lo, aa jaye ga thori dair mein…

Shreya in smile: G sir, aap please tension na lein aur aap ny sun'na tha na k Daya sir ny bola tha k unhein kisi ko marny k liye hathiyar ki zarorat nahin perti…

Abhijeet looked her in smile while nodding his head and it passed nearly one more hour and whole CID team started getting worried, when Daya entered again in the room. All relieved a sigh of relief but then became worried too, seeing Daya injured as blood was oozing from his shoulder and already injured hand, few other wounds were also present on his face and body.

Raisani in smile: Wasey maan gaye tumhein… kya kamal ka larey tum, mairy tou sarey shair hi…

Daya cutting him and in cold tone: Raisani shair woh hota hai jo jeet'ta hai… harny waley ko gider kaha jata hai… (in strong tone…) aur humein tou sheron sy bhi jeetny ki aadat hai yeh tou phir gider thy… (to Haseena in smile…) humara yahan ka kaam ho gaya hai aur tumhara humara imtehan lainy ka shoq bhi pura ho gaya… (in naughty tone…) kal Shukla aaye ga din mein… (winking her…) uss kali ko bhaij daina humary paas…

Haseena nodded him in smile while Daya moved out completely after shaking hand with Raisani.

Raisani looking him going away: Haseena tum ny kyun mukabla kerwaya iss ka neechy…

Haseena carelessly: Daikhna chahti thi k sirf baton mein hi shair hai ya khud mein bhi koe duum hai…

Raisani still looking at door: yeh aadmi agar hamary dhandy mein aa jaye tou hamara dhanda bohut aagy jaa sakta hai Haseena… main ny daikha hai iss mein aag hai aur sirf yehi hai jo CID ko tak'kr dy sakta hai…

Haseena in smile: Tou jori rakhein gy na issy… tum fikr na karo Haseena hr tarhan sy khayal rakhy gi iss ka…

Raisani looking at her: Haan jaisy abhi rakha tum ny iss ka khayal… woh tou shukr hai k iss ki khopri nahin ghoomi aur chala nahin gaya deal chour k… aur opper sy tumhary iss imtihan k chak'kr mein neechy mairy 07 aadmi behosh parey hain…

Haseena laughed loudly while CID team got shocked and proud at the same time.

Haseena in wicked smile: Haseena k paas jo aik baar aa jaye phir nahin jata Rasiani…

Raisani laughed on that and they both left the room…

On the other side, Daya in car was busy with his laptop, sketching the underground hall and the positions of men…

Daya working on laptop: Nikhil, Raisani ki gari mein tracker laga dia tha na…

Nikhil: G sir, bahir aaty hi laga dia tha jaisy hi mok'ka milla.

Daya: Theek hai aur kal tum aana yahan wapis Rajat k sath aur Shreya ko ly aana apny sath hi Prithvi mansion.

Rajat: Daya sir, please hum log pehly hospital chalein…

Daya moved his gaze up, confusingly: Kyun Rajat…?

Rajat in bit hesitation: Sir woh aap ko chot…

Daya again got busy and in smile: Rajat don't worry itni zada chot nahin hai aur goli choo k nikli hai… main theek hun bilkul.

Rajat looking him in back view mirror: Sir please… please…

Daya surrendering: Acha theek hai, chalo.

Rajat in broad smile: Thank you sir.

Daya nodded in smile and they reached in hospital and then returned in Prithvi mansion after Daya got first aid.

Next morning, Daya was sleeping in his room when felt a hand softly weaving in his hair… Daya smiled in sleep and grabbing the hand, changed his side while placing the hand under his head as a pillow… The person smiled softly and…

Abhijeet caringly: Daya…!

Daya in sleepy voice: Boss sona hai please…

And suddenly he turned and looked towards Abhijeet with open eyes and immediately got up and hugged him tightly…

Abhijeet in smile rubbed his back and Daya while separating: Boss bohut zada miss kia main ny tumhain… Aur yeh disguise tou tum py bohut suit ker rahi hai, kafi achy lg rahy ho tum cook bn k…

Abhijeet smiled and: Main ny bhi bohut miss kia tujhy Daya aur uss din bhi kitna try kia lekin phone hi nahin utha raha tha tu aur baad mein number switched off aany lg gaya aur land-line bhi nahin lg rahi thi…

Daya remembering the day, angrily: Boss uss din ki tou baat hi na karo… Sb kuch hi ulta hoye ja raha tha… Tooti kholo tou pani nahin, button on karo tou light nahin, mobile daikho tou signal nahin, watch-man ko phone kia pani ka pouchny k liye tou motor hi kharab thi aur ghussy mein receiver shaid sahi sy rakha nahin main ny… itna tou ghussa aa raha tha na mujhy uss din…

Abhijeet sternly: Woh sb tou theek hai lekin pouch sakta hun kya k sahab ny sara ghussa mairy favorite vase py kyun uttara…

Daya looked him in shock and hurriedly: Tumhien pata chal gaya…

Abhijeet in tease smile: Nahin main tou Bureau mein rehna shuru ho gaya hun na, ghar tou gaya hi nahin jo mujhy sahab k karnamon ka pata chalta…

Daya in confusion: Kuch aur bhi toora kya main ny…?

Abhijeet smiled hearing his tone and words and lovingly: Nahin cheezon ki jaan tou baksh di tum ny lekin kitchen ki taps band nahin kien thien aur TV bhi on hi chour dia tha tum ny…

Daya shocked: Kya… Haan yaad aaya uss din hum mosam enjoy ker rahy thy jb society ka watch-man aaya tha aur uss ny bataya tha k ghar ka phone lg nahin raha issi liye mairy sir ny phone ker k mujhy urgently office bulaya hai… ACP sir aur tum tou Goa mein thy na mairy khayal k mutabik tou mujhy kafi tension ho gae yeh sir word suun k aur bs phir tension aur jaldi mein main yeh sb kerna bhool gaya shaid aur phir jb Bureau pohancha tou ab tk ghar nahin gaya…

And he moved his gaze towards Abhijeet and found him looking towards him in smile…

Daya confusingly: Main ny koe funny baat tou ki nahin tou tum muskura kyun rahy ho…?

Abhijeet still fixing his stare on him: HUM koun…? Aur koun tha tumhary sath uss din…?

Daya un-deliberately: Shreya…

And he looked towards Abhijeet in shock and moved his gaze away…

Abhijeet in smile while standing: Fresh ho ker jaldi sy neechy aa jao, nashty py wait ker raha hun main tumhara…

Daya nodded him in small smile and Abhijeet left the room after patting his shoulder and Daya taking deep breath, moved to get fresh and then went down-stairs and DUO took their breakfast in casual talks…

* * *

**A/N…**

Friends anyone here knows about the episode where a child named Vickram, called Abhijeet sir as papa... It's the episode on-aired on 2004 or 2005, not confident... If anyone here knows this then please share it on review, thank you... :)

Please review and take care you all… :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N...**

Raveena, Haha wasey yeh itni zabardast shairi ki collection kahan sy kerti ho aap...? Poetry pasand hai kya aap ko...? Thank you dear... :)

Guest, Thank you dear... :)

Shilpa, Thank you dear... :)

Subhresaha, Haha love you doll and a tight hug to my sweety.. :-* :-*

Anoushka, Thank you dear... :)

DUOangel95, Thank you dear... :)

Zoomra, Haha thanks a lot doll you really gave me a very quick flash-back of the last chapter, love you... :)

Dareya789, Thank you dear... :)

Miss Earth, Oooh OK then, I will PM you the whole... Thank you dear... :)

Krittika, Thank you dear... :)

Cracresta, Thank you dear... :)

Guest, In-shaa-Allah, so sweet of you dear... Stay blessed, aameen... :)

Dareyachk, Thank you dear... :)

Sneha, Thank you dear... :)

Sheenam, Bach'chy first thanks a lot for your halp and YT baan hai Pakistan mein... Thank you dear... :)

Guest, Thank you dear... :)

aranish, Thank you dear... :)

Guest, Dear story jaisy chal rahi hai ussi flow mein jo moments bn sakty hain I am trying to manage them as 1st chapter mein sirf Daya sir aur Shreya ma'am k moments hi thy.. Thank you dear... :)

Kajal, Thank you dear... :)

Khushi Mehta, Yeah doll I have passed yours words to her and she is really thanking you a bundle and yeah she has received your both reviews too doll... Aur mairi taraf sy bhi aik tight wala balated birthday hug... :-* Yeah yar kuch reviewers ny share tou kia hai yar... As one is saying that the episode on-aired before The case of Fortune Teller while the other one is saying that the boy entered in the series in The Case of Fortune Teller and left in the case of The Case of Stolen Ring... Another is saying that the track started in the episode Double DNA and then suspense revealed in the Case Stolen Ring... Sb sy zada votes Fortune Teller k liye hain bach'chy... Love you doll... :)

Sukhmani, Dear really happy to see you coming back towards life and happy for you and Khushi too... Mairi tou childhood friend hi mairi ammi g hain, hahahah... Bara dant'ty hain wasey yar yeh childhood friends, what you say, hahahaha... :D Love you doll and keep smiling... :)

Guest, Oooh OK dear thank you so much dear... :)

Seet Pari, Hahah yeah doll and chef hat too, heheh... Sir ko Master Chef mein na bhaij dien, achi cooking ker laity hain, haha... Love you dear and keep smiling... :)

XYZ, Hahaha I reakky watched that scene for two to three times and loved Daya sir's expressions there and Abhijeet sir's dialogue as Sae boly Chora, hahaha... :D I really wish some one will fulfill this kind request here as a very sweet story can be written on that theme, lets see if someone will come up with the same as I am not feeling myself to do the honors, sorry dear but really I don't think that I can write some romantic type stuff, hehehe... Thank you dear... :)

Priya, Hahahahahha good doll you are so cute... Loved the line aur baad mein kya hua mujhy nahin pata, hahah... Acha chalo I will mention the one in the last, hope someone here had watched the episode... Thank you dear... :)

Katiiy, Thank you dear... :)

Anonymous, Thank you dear... :)

Anupama, Thank you dear... :)

Now here is the next up-date, enjoy you all... :)

* * *

Prithvi Mansion…

After having breakfast, DUO went in lounge and while grabbing the tea cups when an ouch came out from Daya's mouth…

Abhijeet worriedly: Daya aaram sy yar…

Daya nodding in smile: Boss main theek hun yar bs easey hi…

Abhijeet cutting him angrily: Daya aik baat tou batao tumhien shok kya charha tha yun akely hi hero ban'nany ka, ager zada lg jati tou…?

Daya naughtily: Boss main tou wasey hi hero hun, ban'nany ki kya… (and stopped in mid seeing Abhijeet's angry look and in smile…) Abhi kuch hua tou nahin na yar aur woh kerna zarori tha… (winking him…) aakhir CID ko tak'kr bhi tou daini hai na…

A voice in smile: Phir kb dy rahy ho CID ko tak'kr…?

DUO turned their necks and jumped on their feet, looking ACP sir standing there with Sachin and Pankaj and the three were looking like corporate employees…

DUO hurriedly: Good morning sir…

ACP sir nodded in smile: Good morning… Sakoon mil gaya na dono ko aik dosry sy mil ker haan…

DUO smiled shyly while looking down and then they all got seated again and were doing light talks and soon got joined by Rajat, Nikhil and Shreya…

Daya looked at all and then to Abhijeet: Abhi, Purvi aur Freddy kahan hain…?

Abhijeet looked at ACP sir and then taking deep breath: Daya unn dono ko Raisani k ghar plant kia hai, as his servants…

Daya in shock: Kya, Raisani k ghar… (bit angrily…) Purvi ko wahan bhaijny ki kya zarorat thi haan…

ACP sir: Daya zarori tha kyun k uss k ghar sy bhi proofs lainy thy aur kafi important proofs mil'ly bhi hain… (looked at Abhijeet and then to Daya…) aur Daya, aaj raat Raisani k paas Shreya…

Daya stood up in shock: Kya… (in low but angry tone…) sir main Purvi ko wahan sy nikalny ki baat ker raha hun aur aap Shreya ko bhi uss k paas bhaij rahy hain…

Abhiheet while standing: Daya please yar samjho tum, hum…

Daya cutting him in anger: Mujhy kuch samjhany ki zarorat nahin hai kyun k yeh baatein mujhy samjh nahin aaein gi… jo dil mein aaye kerty raho aap sab log mujhy bs maira part bata daina ager zarori samjho tou…

And he left from there in extreme anger…

ACP sir: Abhijeet daikho ussy, pehly hi kafi zakhmi ker chukka hai khud ko woh…

Abhijeet nodded and hurriedly moved behind him… Daya after reaching in his room; banged the room door hardly and in anger was about to punch hardly on window glass when Abhijeet stopped him by grabbing his wrist tightly…

Abhijeet in anger: Daya kya ker rahy ho tum… dimagh theek hai kya tumhara…

Daya in anger, loudly: Nahin theek maira dimagh bilkul bhi… pagal ho gaya hun main… kyun lg nahin raha kya main tumhein pagal…

Abhijeet in concern tone: Daya please yar samjho na… Raisani ko red-handed pakerny k liye Shreya ka uss k paas jana bohut zarori hai…

Daya in anger: Tou bhaij doo ussy jahan dil karey, main ny rooka hai kya tumhein ya main rok sakta hun kya tum logon ko…

Abhijeet in strict tone: Daya tum aik CID officer ho aur tum iss tarhan react nahin ker sakty, samjhy…

Daya in irritation: Pata nahin kya musibat hai… CID officer na ho gaye, pagal ho gaye koe jo kabhi inn criminals k liye apny hi officer ko marna perta hai aur kabhi apni hi mout ka natak kerna perta hai… dimagh kharab tha maira jo aa gaya iss CID mein…

Abhijeet in light laugh: Khair dimagh tou tumhara waqai kharab hai Daya…

Daya in anger looked him and: Tum sy main ny tumhara opinion manga hai kya… (in bit calm tone…) aur koun jaa raha hai Shreya k sath…

Abhijeet in smile: Ab aaye na tum line py… main jaon ga uss k sath, phir tou tumhein koe problem nahin ho ga na…

Daya winking him: Aur tumhein koun dy ga protection…

Abhijeet in anger: Daya ab tu bohut bura pit'ty ga mujh sy… (Daya laughed lightly… Abhijeet in smile…) wasey abhi bhi tumhein lagta hai kya k tum uss k liye kuch feel nahin kerty…

Daya's smile instantly vanished and he became serious, turning his back towards him: Kss k liye… mujhy kuch samjh…

Abhijeet turning him to face him: Daya tum bano mat, samjhy… tumhari aankhein saaf batati hain k tum Shreya sy pyar kerty ho…

Daya in smiley tone: Chalo Abhi, Tarika sy pyar ka yeh faida tou hua k tumhein aankhein perhni aa gaien…

Abhijeet in serious tone: Daya baat ko badalny ki koshish na karo tum aur tumhari aankhein perhna mujhy hamesha sy hi aata hai, samjhy…

Daya taking deep breath: Tum mujhy samjha rahy ho Shreya ko ly k jb k tum ny tou khud abhi tk Tarika ko directly nahin bataya.

Abhijeet in calm tone: Directly nahin bataya lekin indirectly itni baar bata dia hai k directly batany ki zarorat hi nahin hai… (looking at him…) aur tum ny tou abhi tk khud ko bhi nahin bataya hai Daya…

Daya looked at him and after looking in Abhijeet's eyes, he moved his gaze away silently.

Abhijeet patting his shoulder: Chalo bahir, aagy ka plan discuss kerna hai…

Daya nodded and they both left the room…

ACP sir noticing them: Mana laye tum apny shair ko Abhijeet…?

Abhijeet nodded smilingly after giving a glance at Daya while Daya moved his head down with cute smile…

Daya with down head: I am sorry sir, main…

ACP sir: Ab choro woh sab aur baitho jaldi sy, tumhein time waste kerna pasand nahin na… (Daya looked at him in shock and ACP sir smiled…) wasey Daya yeh tum ny bohut acha kia k aik baar khud daikh aaye unn ka godown… (looking at laptop…) aur yeh jss tarhan tum ny unn ki positions mention kien hain I think hum yahan tou open-fire nahin ker sakty… (looking at Daya…) Daya yahan tou bohut zada arms hain tou unhon ny yahan goli chilany ki bewakoofi kaisy ki…

Daya getting what he was saying: Sir yahan larai nahin hue thi… hum log aagy aik aur kamry mein gaye thy, wahan drugs thein kafi qualities ki aur uss k sath attached room mein high quality illegal arms… (pointing on screen…) yeh yahan sy left hand side py aik hidden door hai aur uss door ka code hai magar sir main woh code nahin daikh paya… woh…

And their discussion got interrupted with a mobile ringing tone…

Nikhil looking at caller ID and then to Daya: Sir, Haseena…

Daya moved his gaze towards Shreya, who moved her head down…

Daya in calm tone to Nikhil: Uthao…

Nikhil nodded and attended the call: Hello Haseena, yahan kaisy phone kia… saith sahab tou thory masroof hain… (and anger came on his face… all got the idea what she had said… Nikhil composing himself…) humary saith k paas aur bhi bohut kaam hain, samjhi… (on Daya's signal…) lo saith baat karein gy…

Daya taking the phone, in calm tone: Kaho Haseena kaisy yaad kia humain… haha haan pohanch gae… (looking at Shreya in smile…) hum apni ammant kisi ko dy k bholny k aadi nahin hain… (Shreya smiled with down head and Daya in serious tone…) Hassena, Raisani hai kya wahan… (CID team got confused…) Hello Raisani… (in smile…) tumhein aik khushkhabri daini thi hum ny… haha easa hi samjh lo… (in proud tone…) hum ny Daya ko uthwa lia hai… (all shocked… Daya winking Abhijeet…) arrey para hai humari apni personal jail mein… (in tease…) iss mein itna ghabrany wali koun si baat hai Raisani aur tum tou ho bhi kitny bahadur… (in easy tone…) tum choro Abhijeet aur CID ki fiker, unn ki fiker hum khud ker lein gy… jb tk unhein pata chaly ga k unn ka Daya kahan hai hum yahan sy nikal chuky hun gy… (in strong tone…) sahi samjhy tum, humain kal hi humari consignment chahiye… (CID team smiled relaxly…) Raisani hum mok'ky dhondny k nahin, khud banany k aadi hain… (annoyed…) aarey kaha hai na tumhein k tum unn ki fikr choro aur wasey bhi hum ny uthwaya hai Daya ko, agar woh log pohanchy gy bhi, tou hum phansy gy na tum kyun fiker ker rahy ho itni… (in smile…) theek hai phir kal milty hain… (in relax tone…) aur Raisani issi khushi mein aaj apny doo bohut khas log bhaij rahy hain hum tumhary paas, achy sy khayal rakhna unn ka… aur haan footage bhi bhijwa rahy hain Daya ki, daikh k itminan ker laina aur chaho tou apny toor py bhi pata kerwa lo… (in loud laugh…) rakhty hain ab, kal milen gy…

And he cut the call.

Nikhil in excited tone: Arrey wah Daya sir, kya ullu banaya aap ny uss Raisani ko… kal kitna berh berh k bol raha tha, ab maza aaye ga…

ACP sir: Chalo yeh case tou kal khatam aur (to Abhijeet and Shreya…) tum dono ka raat ko wahan pohanchny ka intizam bhi ho gaya… (to Daya)… Daya tumhein pata kaisy tha k Raisani ho ga wahan…

Daya: sir uss under-ground room ka derwaza uss k finger-print impression sy hi khulta hai aur itna bara order hai tou kaam tou ker raha ho ga woh bhi… (to Abhijeet…) Boss tumhein uss k left hand ki fore-finger ka impression laina ho ga…

Abhijeet nodded and: Utho ab zara tum bhi aur dikhao apni woh personal jail…

Daya smiled on that and stood up while nodding his head and then Abhijeet, Daya, Rajat and Nikhil left to make the footage… After they left…

ACP sir in concern: Shreya tum bohut sawdhan rehna, wasey tou wahan yeh teenon hun gy magar phir bhi, bohut bara risk hai yeh…

Shreya nodding in smile: Sir don't worry please, main khayal rakhon gi…

ACP sir nodded and after around nearly an hour they all returned and after showing the footage to ACP sir and getting clearance from him, they all started making final plan for tomorrow.

At evening, Daya was silently standing in lawn, looking at the running fountain when someone pressed his shoulder… Daya snapping out from his thoughts looked at that direction and found Shreya standing there, looking at him in concern…

Daya in smile: Shreya tum tou mujhy dara hi daiti ho hamesha…

Shreya in smile: Sir aap yahan akely khary kya ker rahy hain…?

Daya: Kuch nahin bs kal k plan k barey mein hi soch raha tha… (after sometimes silence… Daya looking at her…) Shreya tum please uss k zada paas nahin jana aur apna bohut khayal rakhna… Abhi ho ga wahan magar mujhy drr hai k kahin room mein bhi electronic lock na ho…

Shreya looking at him: Sir aap please itni tension na lein aur main pura khayal rakhon gi… aur phir ussy drink pila k behosh hi tou kerna hai na aur electronic lock nahin hai room mein, Purvi ny bataya hai…

Daya raising his eye-brow: Purvi ny kyun… Freddy ny kyun nahin…

Shreya in smile: Kyun k ghar k ander Purvi hoti hai aur Freddy sir wahan as her husband aur ghar k gardener k toor py gaye hain ta k jo sabot Purvi ghar sy dhondy, Freddy sir bina kisi k notice mein laye woh aaram sy bahir dispatch ker sakein…

Daya nodded silently and: Shreya please jatey hi ussy drink pila daina… woh bohut hi…

And he stopped and just moved inside from there. Shreya silently looked him going away when someone tapped her shoulder. Shreya looked at the face and found Abhijeet there.

Abhijeet in smile: Ab bhi lagta hai tumhein k ussy directly kuch kehny ki zarorat hai…

Shreya in smile just moved her head down.

Abhijeet in concern: Shreya tum ker tou pao gi na… I mean koe drr ya…

Shreya looking at him, in confident tone: Sir aap hun gy na wahan tou drr kaisa… don't worry please sir sab plan k mutabik hi ho ga…

Abhijeet nodded in smile: Chalo phir niklein warna late ho jaien gy… (Shreya nodded… Abhijeet added…) tum gari mein baitho main Daya sy mil k aata hun.

Shreya in smile left from there and Abhijeet made his way towards Daya's room.

Daya looking at him in smile: Tou Boss nikalny lagy ho tum log… (Abhijeet nodded in smile… Daya in hug…) best of luck yar, khayal rakhna apna ab kal milen gy…

Abhijeet while separating: Tum bhi apna khayal rakhna aur tension nae laina bilkul bhi…

Daya in smile: Tum ho gy na tou tension kaisi…

Abhijeet patted his cheek in smile and left from there and Daya sighed heavily while again moving his gaze outside the window.

Raisani's Bangalow...

On the other side, they reached in Raisani's bungalow and moved inside. After security checking they entered inside and soon noticed Purvi there and signaled her, who nodded and left from there. One of Raisani's servants told him about their entry so after waiting for some minutes; Raisani came down with his evil smile.

Raisani looking at Shreya evilly: Tou yeh tohfa bhaija hai tumhary saith ny mairy liye…

Abhijeet in anger: Tohfa nahin Raisani sahab ammant bhaiji hai… (forwarding the CD…) tohfa tou yeh bhaija hai…

Raisani grabbing the CD and looking at him: Tum koun ho… pehly kabhi daikha nahin tumhein Prithvi k sath…

Abhijeet in smile: Mujhy Suriya kehty hain… aur main saith sahab ka kuch zada hi khas hun aur woh apny khas kamon k liye hi bhaijty hain mujhy…

Raisani nodded in smile and signaled his man to start the CD while signaling them to sit…

Raisani: Bulbul, tum aaj yahan humary liye aai ho tou zara humary paas aao na…

Shreya in smile: Raisani sahab aai tou main khas aap k liye hun aur woh bhi puri taiyari sy… aap pehly saith sahab ka tohfa daikh k khush ho jaien phir main bhi saith sahab ka hukum puri immandari sy pura karon gi…

Raisani laughed loudly on that and Shreya sat beside Abhijeet, looking at Raisani in anger… While the footage started and Raisani got very amused looking at unconscious Daya's upside down tied, hanging and wounded body with various stab marks and hands tied on his back… As two masked-men were still stabbing him in that condition…

Raisani in loud laugh: Arrey yeh footage tou uss Abhijeet ko dikhani chahiye… dikhy zara woh bhi apny iss pyary Daya ka hashr… hahaha main tou kehta hun apny saith ko bolo k mujhy paisy k bajaye Daya dy dy…

Abhijeet in tease tone: Kyun Raisani sahab… aap ko nahin lagta k Daya ko apny paas rakhna bohut khatarnak sabit ho ga… (in threatening tone...) agar CID pohanch gae aap tk tou… (in relax tone...) mairy saith bhi kal jaa rahy hain aur issy bhi kahin virany mein chor dein gy…

Raisani nodded in smile looking at him: Tum wasey sach mein Prithvi k khas aadmi hon'ny k laik ho… kafi tezz dimagh hai tumhara…

Abhijeet laughed lightly on that and: Mairy dimagh ki tezzi tou main ny abhi dikhai hi nahin hai Raisani sahab…

Raisani in wicked smile: Mairy liye kaam karo gy…

Abhijeet in anger: Raisani sahab main bikao nahin hun…

Raisani laughed while nodding his head and Purvi entered again while holding wine glasses and served them their drinks.

Raisani looking at her: Champa tu yeh kaam na kia ker… iss kaam k liye bohut log hain yahan… (grabbing her hand…) tujhy kisi aur kaam k liye rakhna chahta hun main…

Abhijeet really came in extreme anger when Shreya instantly grabbed his hand tightly to calm him down while Purvi taking her hand out from his grip with jerk…

Purvi in anger: Sahib hum bihata hun samjhy… maary ko maary patti k siwa koe chooye, maan sahon gi naa…

And she turned to go in anger when stopped after taking few steps, looking at the TV where the footage was still running.

Raisani looking her standing there, in smile: Arrey yeh maira aik purana dushman hai, ab jaa k kabu aaya hai… bechara pit raha hai mairy aik sathi sy…

Purvi turned towards him and in light laugh: Sahib kahey majak karat ho… maary ko naa vishwas howet k ee ko peetny wala thara sathi ho sakt aae… (looking at Abhijeet…) chalo maary sath, hiaan ka kaam ho gawa aae thara… (looking at Shreya in smile…) ee chori ka kaam tou ab suru howat aae…

Shreya smiled with a node while Abhijeet stood up…

Abhijeet to Raisani: Main chalta hun phir ab, subha iss ko ly k hi niklon ga… (to Shreya…) sambhal laina achey sy, saith sahab ka khas hukum hai inn k liye…

Shreya assured him with eyes and he went with Purvi and Shreya moved towards Raisani in smile…

Purvi after entering in Abhijeet's room: I am sorry sir, wahan aap sy uss tarhan sy baat ki…

Abhijeet in smile: Purvi hum iss waqt mission py hain aur yeh sab kerna perta hai, relax… acha chalo ab tum niklo aur main khirki khol k rakhon ga tum Freddy k sath jaldi sy ander aao main tb tk camera attach kerta hun Raisani k room sy…

Purvi nodded and left from there and soon entered again with Freddy in Abhijeet's room through window and TRIO sat there in full alert mood after attaching with team with Blue-tooths and connecting the camera with Raisani's room…

Soon they saw Raisani entering inside the room, holding Shreya in his arms and all heard Daya's extremely angry murmur…

Daya: Iss Raisani ko tou mairy hath sy koe nahin bacha sakta ab…

Abhijeet smiled and: Daya shant reh tu baad mein peet laina issy jitna dil karey…

Daya to him: Woh tou karon ga hi main, hunh…

And soon Shreya's voice rose as… Shreya standing on her feet and moving him back after placing her hand on his chest and in seductive look…

**_YEEEE MAIRA DIL, PYAR KA DIWANA…_**

After making him sit on sofa, moving away from him and making drink for him… and in smile, moving towards him with drink…

**_HAAN… DIWANA, DIWANA… PYAR KA PERWANA…_**

Raisani grabbed her hand and made her sit in his lap, after taking drink from her… Shreya in smile hold the glass again and made him drink the wine…

**_MUSHKIL HAI PYARY TAIRA BACH K JANA…_**

Raisani after drinking the whole drink stood up and hold her in his arms, moving towards bed… Shreya become nervous but still tried to remain calm…

**_AATA HAI MUJH KO PYAR MEIN JAL JANA…_**

Raisani placed her on bed and tried to lean over her when she rolled on bed and swiftly moved away from his hand and he fell on empty bed… Shreya laughed lightly in style…

**_YEH MAIRA DIL… PYAR KA DIWANA…_**

Raisani in smile again tried to grab her but before that she stood up on her feet, moving away from bed and he in trying to get up from bed, fell again and went unconscious… Shreya in attitude moved towards him and after confirming that he was really unconscious, relieved a sigh of relief and in smile…

Shreya: Khud ko tou sambhal nahin sakty ho aaye ho Daya sir py hath dalny, hunh… kaha tha na puri taiyari sy aai hun mairy saith ka hukum pura kerny…

Daya really smiled proudly on her and relieved a relax sigh too…

Abhijeet in naughty tone: Wah baita ly k hum aaye aur credit sara tu ly gaya, bohut achey bhae…

Daya said nothing, just smiled cutely while Shreya got busy with her job after giving him one injection too… She searched his whole room and took all important evidences, checked his call list and messages and after attaching Blue-tooth…

Shreya: Purvi camera kahan lagaya tha…

Purvi: Shreya yeh dressing-table k opper jo vase hai, iss k flowers mein hai…

Shreya nodded and then took the camera out from there and checked the recording of song. She smiled in relax mood.

Shreya: Sir record ho gaya hai sahi tarhan sy aur Raisani ka chehra bhi bilkul saaf nazar aa raha hai…

ACP sir: Good work you both…

Both girls smiled and simultaneously: Thank you sir.

ACP sir: Shreya tum ab wahin raho… Purvi, Freddy tum dono bhi apna sab kaam samait lo, subha hotey hi tum charon niklo wahan sy… yahan ka kaam khatam ho gaya hai…

All four: Yes sir…

And they all disconnected the Blue-tooths while Daya was still present looking at screen to assure that Shreya was safe. All there smiled looking at him and left him there without saying anything…

After sometime Shreya wrote something and placed that in front of her and Purvi who was till then present in Abhijeet's room, switched on her Blue-tooth…

Shreya: Purvi js camera sy iss waqt iss room ko daikh paa rahy ho woh kahan hai…

Purvi: Shreya uss ko choro tum, jb tk tum iss room sy safely bahir nahin aa jati, woh camera wahin rahy ga… main subha hata dun gi woh tumhary janey k baad…

Shreya in smile nodded and then disconnected the Blue-tooth and burned that paper.

Abhijeet: Purvi, Freddy tum dono bhi niklo ab aur subha bungalow k peechy aa jana time sy wahin sy niklein gy hum…

They nodded and left from there.

Abhijeet took out his mobile and dialed Daya's number and he picked up the call on the very first bell…

Daya worriedly: Haan Abhi, kya hua… tum theek…

Abhijeet cutting him in calm tone: Daya laptop band karo aur jaa k soo jao… Shreya safe hai…

Saying that he cut the call and Daya looked at his mobile in smile and after assuring Shreya's safety one last time, he too moved towards his room after shutting down the laptop.

* * *

**A/N...**

Friends aik old episode ka naam chahiye jis mein Daya sir disguise mein hain aur aik gem instructor k sath coffee shop mein jate hain wahan wo larki Daya sir ki drink me kuch mila deti hai aur Daya sir ko ly k hospital jati hai per baad mein Daya sir ko kahin aur ly jati hai... Puri CID team unhien dhondne mein lg jati hai...

Please review and take care you all... :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N...**

Guest, Thank you dear... :)

Subhsresaha, Hahaaha wah yar doll really loved that "PA PA" part... :D Sach mein yar itny brave banty hain yeh DUO lekin jahan kahin confession kerny ki baat aati hai inn dono k hi bolti band ho jati hai, hahaha... Chalo hum apni stories k through inhien thori trining daity hain, haha... ;) Yar ab main ny tou story hi end ker di tou ab Dr. Tarika ko tou add nahin kia ja sakta yar, heehe... Love you doll with a tight hug... :-* :-*

Guest, Thank you dear... :)

Raveena, Oooh doll loved the whole poetry... Bohut sweet aur pyari thi, I really enjoyed the whole... Thanks a lot dear and a tight hug... :)

Shilpa, Thank you dear... :)

Guest, Thank you dear... :)

Ninadkdm, Thank you dear... :)

Kia Mehra, Oooh missed you dear and feeling happy to see you again... Thank you dear and a tight hug... :)

Guest, Thank you dear... :)

Kajal, Thank you dear... :)

Dareyachk, Thank you dear... :)

Guest, Thank you so much dear, a tight hug... :)

Zoomra, Thanks a lot doll, you really gave me a quick FB of the last chapter, a tight hug for you dear... :)

Guest, Thank you dear... :)

Anupama Mishra, Haha OK doll, thanks a lot and a tight hug... :)

Sweet Pari, Hahaha done dear... Oooh thanks doll for sharing this thing as ab kisi na kisi story mein yeh quality zaror tag karon gien... Wasey aik story banti hai iss py with title DAYA NY BIRYANI BANAI, ABHIJEET KI SHAMAT AAI, hahahaha... :D :D Love you doll with a tight hug... :)

Miss Earth, Hehehe thank you dear and stay blessed... :)

Sheenam, Hahaha my laughing kit is back, haha... :D Yar wasey yeh ginti ka problem na mujh sy tou bilkul bhi discuss na karo as mujhy tou khud numbers ka bohut problem rehta hai, heheheh... Waow kafi kaam ka encyclopedia hi bhae aap tou, mujhy tou milti hi nahin hain CID ki old episodes... Thank you dear and love you... :)

DUOangel95, Oooh it's perfectly fine doll, thank you dear and stay blessed... :)

Dreamygrl, Oooh OK dear, thank you for sharing that, stay blessed dear... :)

Krittika, Oooh no problem yar... Thank you dear and keep smiling... :)

Cracresta, Thank you dear... :)

Katiiy, Thank you dear... :)

Sundas, Thank you dear... :)

Priya, Hahaha yeah doll I can see that as you are the first to review, haha... :D Nahin ayr link tou share nahin kia kisi ny bs story ka naam hi bataya hai as CID ki ols episodes dhondny bhi na bhosy k dhair sy soe (needle) dhondny k barabr hai, milti hi nahin hai kisi tarhan bhi... Main ny bhi bohut koshish ki thi Code Name Banjara k liye lekin nahin mili kahin sy... Itni mushkil sy daily-motion py mili thi but Telgu mein, mujhy samjh hi nahin aaya kuch, hahaahaha... :D :D Love you doll and stay blessed... :)

Here is the last update of this story please enjoy you all... :)

* * *

Raisani's Home…

Next morning, the whole CID team again got connected with Raisani's room and found him still unconscious while Shreya was sitting on sofa and was reading a magazine… After few minutes, Raisani gained back conscious and sat on bed while rubbing his temples.

Shreya looked him awaken so added n smile: Raisani sahab bohut kamzoor nikly aap… (smirking...) Juala k pehly hi waar sy ghayal ho gaye aap tou…

Raisani looked at her and found her sitting on sofa with tease smile…

Raisani looking her sternly: Kya matlab hai tumhara haan aur yeh mairy srr mein itna dard kyun ho raha hai… kya hua tha raat ko…?

Shreya winking him in smile: Aap per maira waar kaam ker gaya tha... (stressing...) puri tarhan sy…

Raisani smiled but was still looking confused but he jerked his head and started moving towards her with evil smile: Raat ka tou mujhy kuch yaad hai nahin tou subha ki hi kuch yadein bana laity hain na…

Shreya got afraid but tried hard not to reflect that fear on her face and before Raisani could touch her, the room door got knocked… Raisani looked really annoyed while Shreya smiled relaxly…

Raisani turning towards door, in anger: Koun hai bahir…?

Purvi: Maan hun sahib, Champa… chae ly lo…

Raisani smiled and moved towards door and opened the lock: Arrey Champa aaj ka din tou waqai bohut khoub hai… subha subha tumhary dershan ho gaye…

Purvi in smile moved inside and looked at Shreya who smiled with a slight node…

Purvi turned towards Raisani and: Sahib marey ko bhi lagat aae k mara bhi aaj ka din khoub jawe ga…

Raisani laughed on that while Purvi to Shreya: Chori thara kaam ho gawa aae hiaan ka… chal thara intizar howat aae…

Shreya in attitude stood up and then to Raisani in smile: Raisani sahab acha laga mujhy yahan aa k… bohut jald mulakat ho gi…

Raisani in smile: Mujhy intizar rahy ga…

Shreya in smile: Aap ko zada intizar kerny ki zarorat nahin parey gi… humary saith zada intizar kerny aur kerwany k aadi nahin…

Raisani in laugh: Haan yeh tou main bhi khoub samjh gaya hun… chand hi ghanton mein uss ny Daya ko uthwa bhi lia aur bechary ki halat bhi easi ker di k ab tou shaid woh khud bhi na pehchan paye khud ko…

Shreya in bit anger: Raisani sahab mairy saith aik paheli hain jn ko suljhana hr aik k bs ki baat nahin, aap k liye tou bohut kuch hai mairy saith k barey mein janany k liye…

Raisani winking her: Yeh Prithvi kuch zada hi jaldi nahin humara sy maira saith bn gaya…

Shreya totally silent for few moments and then in sad smile: Nahin kafi waqt laga unhien apna banany mein, (taking deep breath...) chalti hun maira intizar ho raha hai…

And she left from there.

Raisani looking at her going: Wasey iss saith Prithvi ki pasand ko daad daini parey gi… bohut kamaal maal rakhny ka shokeen hai yeh…

Daya removed his Blue-tooth in anger and then took mobile from Nikhil and dialed Raisani's number while moving away from the team…

Raisani looking at the caller id: Prithvi ka phone… (attending the call, in smile…) Prithvi, bhae bohut jiyo gy tum, tumhein hi yaad ker raha tha main…

Daya in tease tone: Hamein bholna tumhary ikhtiyar main hai hi kahan Raisani… (taking deep breath…) khair hum ny jagah aur waqt janany k liye phone kia hai… uss larki k sath jo aadmi aaya hai, uss ko sab samjha doo sahi sy, woh humain bata dy ga…

Raisani in smile: Prithvi tum ny tou kaha tha k tum kaam ki baat kaam k logon mein hi kerty ho…

Daya in smile: Uss sy zada kaam ka shaks humary paas aur koe hai hi nahin Raisani… hum uss per khud sy bhi zada vishwas kerty hain… bohut keemti hai woh hamary liye… rakhty hain ab…

And he cut the line…

Raisani cunningly: Itna vishwas ka aadmi hai yeh Prithvi ka… agar yeh uss k paas reh k mairy liye kaam karey tou maza aa jaye…

Purvi looking at him in tease smile: Sahib lagat aae thari uttri naa ab tk… kal kosis ki thi na oou ko kharidny ki… ee tou maan ly gae oou ko naa tou aag daikhi naa thi ka thary ny oou ki aankhwa maan…

Raisani looking at her angrily: Tu apna kaam ker jaa k, bari aai… ja aur uss ko bula k la bol k uss k saith ny bola hai kaam ki baat kerni hai…

Purvi left from there in smile and soon Abhijeet entered inside.

Raisani noticing him: Aao baitho… tumhary saith ny kaha hai k tumhein jagah aur waqt bata dun…

Abhijeet while sitting in smile: Mairi baat ho gae hai saith sy… aap kaam ki baat karein, humain nikalna hai…

Raisani winking him: Tumhary kaam ki baat tou main ny kal hi ker di thi magar tumhein tou ghussa hi aa gaya…

Abhijeet in anger: Woh mairy kaam ki nahin aap k matlab ki baat thi Raisani sahab… (strictly…) mairy sahab na khud dhoka daity hain na dhokybazon ko brdasht kerty hain iss liye behter hai k ab aap phir easi koe baat na kerye ga k mujhy yeh deal chour k jana parey aur jaa k apny sahab ko iss ki wajah batani parey… (in smile…) aur mairy sahab ki pohanch kahan tk hai iss ka andaza tou aap ko kal k tohfy sy hi ho gaya ho ga…

Raisani in tensed smile: Arrey Suriya tum tou phir naraz ho gaye… acha choro yeh sab aur kaam ki baat sun'no…

And then they discussed the whole plan and after that Abhijeet left from there in smile and after taking Shreya with him, he left the home and soon Freddy and Purvi too joined them in car.

Purvi in anger: Sir please main iss Raisani ko aik thapper tou zaror maron gi…

Shreya instantly: Aur sir aik tou main ny bhi marna hai ussy…

Abhijeet in smile: Agar Daya chory ga ussy tabhi tou tum dono ki bari aaye gi na… (They all smiled…) Purvi sari surveillance tou hata di thi na tum ny…

Purvi: G sir, sab hata diye hain…

Abhijeet: Good, wasey aaye kya keh k ho tum dono…

Freddy: Sir woh kal jo uss ny kia na Purvi k sath ussi ki wajah sy main ny uss sy jhagra kia aur keh dia k humain wahan kaam nahin kerna…

Abhijeet nodded and then soon they entered inside Prithvi mansion and found Daya strolling in garden.

Daya after noticing them; moved in hurry towards them and after glancing at Shreya, to Abhijeet in complaining tone: Aa gaye tum log, kitni dair ker di yar… Abhi tumhari wajah sy main ny abhi tk nashta bhi nahin kia, kitni bhook lg rahi hai ab mujhy…

Abhijeet in smile: Daya tujhy pak'ka yakeen hai na k tu ny nashta mairi wajah sy hi nahin kia, haan…

Daya bit angry on understanding what he was trying to say: Daikho tum na ab mujhy aur ghussa na dilao samjhy… (grabbing his arm and pulling him inside with him…) ab chalo jaldi nahin tou main bhook sy behosh ho jaon ga… phir uthaty rehna tum mujhy…

Abhijeet laughed lightly on that and they all moved inside and then soon ACP sir too joined them there and after taking their breakfast they all started doing planning for their action plan.

ACP sir: Hum log 3 teams mein divide ho k kaam karein gy… First team ho gi Daya, Nikhil aur Rajat… tum teenon under-cover hi jao gy unhein pakerny… (TRIO nodded…) second team ho gi Abhijeet, Sachin, Freddy aur Pankaj… tum charon team A ko cover karo gy, kyun k inn k paas koe bhi arm nahin ho ga… aur teesri team mein mairy sath Shreya aur Purvi hun gy aur hum godown ko sambhalien gy kyun k Haseena aur Raisani dono hi uss waqt wahan nahin hun gy tou aaram sy yeh kaam bhi ho jaye ga local police ki help sy aur phir hum log tumhein wahien join karein gy…

Daya: Sir agar aap log godown ko daikhen gy tou unhein pata chal jaye ga na…

ACP sir: Haan Daya issi liye tou team B banae hai na ta k kisi bhi adverse situation mein hamary paas shield ho… aur hum tumhary sath hi nikly gein tou I think unhein pata lagny mein time lagy ga…

Abhijeet: Sir lekin phir aap hamein kaisy join karein gy?

ACP sir: Abhijeet mushkil tou hai magar agar hum join na bhi ker paye tou bhi tum log tou sambhal hi lo gy na… hum tumhein yani team B ko signal dy dein gy jb hum apna kaam start karein gy aur tum team A ko bata daina ta k yeh alert ho jaien…

They all nodded and then after almost 2 hours of thorough discussion on each and every point, they all got up with courage and determination.

At night, team A went from main door for their task while team B was waiting for them in mid-way and after seeing them, started following them with safe distance… team C moved out from mansion from back-side door, stealthily for their part.

Abhijeet: Pankaj track kerty rehna dihan sy… miss nahin hona chahiye bilkul bhi… unn mein sy kisi k paas bhi koe arm nahin hai, samjhy…

Pankaj looking at tracker-device: Yes sir…

ACP sir on Blue-tooth: Abhijeet hum bhi nikal gaye hain, tum wahan pohanch k inform kerna…

Abhijeet: Yes sir…

And soon team A reached at their destination.

Pankaj: Sir team A ki car static position show ker rahi hai…

Abhijeet taking device from him: Sachin gari roko yehin kahin… aagy paidal jana hai, woh pohanch gaye hain…

Sachin parked the car behind bushes and they all moved towards the site on cats-paw with extreme care and caution and soon reached close to their destination…

Abhijeet holding Binoculars: Sir, team A ny kaam shuru ker dia hai…

ACP sir: Abhijeet hum bhi pohanch gaye hain… mok'ka daikhty hi team A ko signal dy daina…

Abhijeet: Yes sir… (to team…) chalo aagy berho… team C ny apna kaam shuru ker dia hai, team A khatry mein hai…

They all nodded and moved forward silently and carefully while…

Daya shaking hand with Raisani: Acha laga humain tumhein aaj yahan samey py daikh k…

Raisani in smile: Main kaam ko ly k bohut professional hun Prithvi…

Daya smiled and while looking around: Tumhari partner kahan hai?

Raisani strenly: Uss ko tum ny kya kerna hai, main hun na yahan deal k liye…

Daya in naughty tone: Hamein acha lagta hai jb woh bhi hoti hai hamary samny…

Raisani laughed lightly and soon Haseena came on scene…

Raisani looking at her: Aao Haseena tumhara hi intizar ho raha tha…

Haseena smiled and then looking at Daya: Kyun saith tumhein tou intizar kerny ki aadat nahin na…

Daya winking her: Tumhary liye hum itna tou ker hi sakty hain na Haseena…

Haseena laughed on that and then Raisani signaled to his men and they opened the back gate of garage and few people came inside holding big suit- cases…

In the mean time Nikhil approached Daya and whispered something in his ear… Daya nodded in smile…

They placed all that in between Raisani and Daya as they were standing facing each other… Daya signaled to Rajat and Nikhil at the same time… Rajat moved towards the car's dik'ki and Nikhil behind him.

Daya: Raisani hum maal daikhna chahein gy…

Raisani nodded and signaled his men who opened the suit-cases and they all could see the consignment… Meanwhile Rajat and Nikhil approached them and opened the suitcases which were filled with money, Raisani nodded and signaled his men to check those notes and Daya signaled Nikhil and Rajat to do the same thing with their consignment… After all got satisfied with their belongings…

Daya in smile: Humain bohut acha laga tumhary sath deal ker k…

Raisani smiled and before he could reply something, Haseena's mobile rang and she picked up the call after moving away from them… TRIO understood well who was on the other side while in the meantime Nikhil and Raisani placed that consignment in their car's dik'ki… Soon Haseena returned looking really tensed…

Raisani: Kya hua tumhein?

Haseena in tension: Raisani hamary godown py police aur Mumbai CID team ny mil k raid ker di hai…

Daya signaled Nikhil and Rajat something and they nodded silently…

Raisani in shock: Kya hamary godown py raid… magar kaisy… unhein pata kaisy chala k godown kahan hai…

Haseena in anger: Woh jo larki thi Juala, woh aik CID officer hai…

Raisani in extreme shock: Kya… (Angrily…) Tum ny ussy itna free hand dia hi kyun tha k woh hr jagah aa ja sakey haan… (doubtfully…) Haseena kahin yeh sb tumhari koe chal tou nahin, aakhir woh larki bhi tou tumhary bazaar ki hi thi na…

Hassena in extreme anger: Mujh per shak kerny ki zarorat nahin hai samjhy, woh kal raat tumhary sath bhi thi aur aaj hum py yeh musibt aa gae… (And stricking something…) Mager Raisani uss ny tou godown daikha hi nahin tha kabhi…

And something hit in their minds and they moved their gazes towards Daya…

Raisani in anger: Tum ny daikha tha na godown…

Daya in smile: Haan aur tareef bhi ki thi… bohut achi security thi wahan ki…

Rajat and Nikhil got tensed and team B also took their aims…

Haseena looking at him angrily: Koun ho tum?

Daya in tease tone: Oooho abhi bhi nahin samjhy… ab tou tumhary godown py raid bhi ho gae, tch tch… (looking at Raisani…) wasey Raisani tum ny tou kaha tha k Abhijeet aur Daya tum sy derty hain issi liye hath nahin dalty tum py…

Raisani in extreme anger: Tumhein tou choron ga nahin main…

And he took out his gun and in blink of eye, fired a bullet on his chest and Daya fell on his back but thanks to bullet-proof jacket which saved him… Raisani fired another bullet but Daya ditched him well by jumping at one side and TRIO hid themselves behind different hurdles while team B came into scene and a loud BANG BANG, where team A also joined them after snatching guns from goons. After sometime team C also joined them and the team really felt a new energy in them as their ACP sir was there to support and encourage them.

Team A also wore their Blue-tooth and…

Daya: Rajat hamari gari ko hatao yahan sy… uss mein explosives hai bohut zada.

Rajat: Yes sir.

And he immediately moved towards the car while the CID team covered him and he took the car out from the scene… And soon the CID team got won in that encounter and caught Raisani and Haseena alive.

Daya in extreme anger grabbed Raisani with jerk from Rajat's hands…

Daya grabbing Raisani's collar in anger: Tu kharidy ga CID team ko… (a slap…) tujh sy derta hai Abhi… (a tight punch…) tu hath lagaye ga MAIRI SHREYA ko… (a hard kick to Raisani while smile on whole team's faces… Daya in loud shout…) tujhy tou main zinda nahin choron ga… tairi himmet kaisy hue Shreya ko chony ki bhi, haan…

He was beating him very badly when Abhijeet moved forward and pulled him back with…

Abhijeet pulling him behind: Daya choro ussy… woh mrr jaye ga, choro…

Daya in anger trying to remove Abhijeet's grip from him: Nahin Abhi main nahin choron ga issy… tum ny kaha tha k baad mein daikh laina issy… choro ab tum mujhy…

And he again grabbed him when Rajat and Sachin also moved forward to help Abhijeet and grabbed Daya tightly while Nikhil imeediately took Raisani out on ACP sir's order and Purvi took Haseena with her...

Daya freeing himself with jerk: Coro mujhy tum log ab, chala gaya na woh ab...

Abhijeet in strict tone: Daya jao tum yahan sy aur gari mein baitho ja k…

Daya looking him angrily: Tum ny kyun bachaya ussy…

Abhijeet in anger: Tou ab kya jaan sy marna tha tum ny ussy…

Daya angrily in shout: Haan jaan sy marna tha ussy main ny…

Abhijeet in calm tone: Kyun…?

Daya immediately: Kyun k uss ny Shreya ko…

And he stopped as now he came back in senses and got what he was saying and what he had said… He looked at Abhijeet's smiling face and then moved his gaze towards Shreya who was smiling with down head… ACP sir nodded disappointingly and signaled all to move and they all left from there silently leaving Daya and Shreya alone…

Abhijeet while moving with team, turned and: Daya…!

Daya moved his gaze towards him and Abhijeet in naughty smile threw car's key towards him which he caught in smile and Abhijeet left completely after showing him a thumbs up sign. After sometimes silence…

Daya stepped towards Shreya and in angry tone: Mana kia tha na tumhein k ussy khud ko hath nahin lagany daina tou tum ny kyun nahin suni mairi baat…

Shreya looking at him in smile: Tou aap issi baat py naraz thy mujh sy subha sy aur issi liye mujh sy baat nahin ki aap ny…

Daya childishly: Haan tou ab kya main naraz bhi na hun…

Shreya laughed lightly and Daya looked at her smiling face and a smile came on his face too.

Daya in smile: Shreya tum hasty hue bohut achi lagti ho…

Shreya in shy smile: Thank you sir… ab chalein kafi time ho gaya hai…

She was about to move when Daya grabbed her hand… Shreya stopped with down head and shy smile…

Daya looking at her smiling face: Shreya jo kehny k liye sb humain akela chor k gaye hain woh tou keh lainy doo na tum mujhy… (Shreya's heart started beating fast… Daya cupping her face and looking in her eyes while mustering up his all courage…) Shreya I love you… I love you a lot… (tears slipped from her eyes and Daya wiping the tears and holding her in tight hug…) Shreya janta hun main k tum kb sy yeh sun'nana chah rahi thi mujh sy magar main keh nahin paya kabhi… (in smile, tightening his grip on her…) Abhi ny aur iss mission ny yeh ehsas kerwaya hai mujhy k tum kya ho mairy liye… (kissing her head…) you are my life Shreya… my life…

Shreya in teary smile feeling the warmth of that soothing hug: Thank you so much sir, thanks a lot… aap... aap nahin janty k aap ny aaj yeh sab keh k mujhy kya dia hai, nahin janty aap…

Daya smiled and: Shreya ab tou please mujhy sir kehna chor doo tum…

Shreya while separating from hug and looking towards him in teary smile: Mujhy aap ko sir kehna acha lagta hai sir…

Daya wiping her wet face, softly: Lekin main tumhary mun sy maira naam sun'nana chahta hun Shreya, please…

Shreya looked him for few moments silently and while hugging him tightly and closing her eyes tightly, in whisper: I love you Daya… love you so so much…

Daya mischievously: Mujhy aawaz nahin aai Shreya, kuch kaha kya tum ny…?

Shreya looked him and unexpectedly kissed his cheek and immediately hid her face in Daya's solid chest while blushing… Daya in broad smile just wrapped her tightly in his strong and lovable shelter of love…

After sometime, they got separate and Daya wrapped his arm around Shreya while holding her in side hug and Shreya placed her head on Daya's shoulder while hugging him around his waist and the two moved towards the car with smiles, feeling each others' love and essence…

**ALWAYS SAY YES TO TRUE RELATIONS BEFORE ITS GET TOO LATE…**

* * *

**A/N…**

So friends here this FF ends, hope you all enjoyed it... Thanks a lot for yours continuous support and love and respect... :)

Lavanya, dear will try to back soon but may be that will take time, may be 2 or 3 weeks... ;)

Please review and take care you all… :)


End file.
